


MILE HIGH

by Rockandlove123



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockandlove123/pseuds/Rockandlove123
Summary: WHEN ALLIE IS RUNNING LATE FOR HER PLANE SHE LITERALLY RUNS INTO A GORGEOUS RED HEAD IN THE AIRPORT, THEY BOTH FALL OVER. ALLIE IS FULL OF APOLOGIES, BUT THE REDHEAD IS ANGRY.THERE ISNT MUCH ELSE ALLIE CAN SAY OR DO SO SHE DISAPPEARS AND HOPES SHE DOESNT SEE THE ANGRY REDHEAD AGAIN. BUT IS FATE TRYING TO TELL HER SOMETHING?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI THERE.  
> THIS IS JUST A QUICK STORY THAT I HAD AN IDEA FOR SO I THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE IT INBETWEEN WRITING THE CHAPTERS FOR THE OTHER STORIES. THE CHAPTERS WONT BE VERY LONG AND IT WILL PROBABLY NOT HAVE MANY CHAPTERS.  
> SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT.

CHAPTER 1

Allie was running so late, she had slept in so badly, she now had to get ready fast, so she had the quickest shower and then threw the last things she needed into her suitcase. She called a taxi and asked for it to be as soon as possible. Allie did a lot of international travelling for her work as an human resource training manager for one of the largest hotel chains in the world, she loved her job as it meant she could travel the world. 

The taxi beeped its horn to say it was outside Allie's apartment, she dragged her suitcase outside and locked up her apartment. The driver saw Allie was struggling with the case and he wandered over to help, she told him she needed to get to the airport as quickly as he could get her there safely, and he nodded.

The traffic wasn't as bad as Allie thought it might be and they got to the airport in good time, the driver stopped at the drop off point and Allie got out, the driver took the case out the boot of the taxi and left it on the pavement for Allie. Allie paid the driver and the Allie grabbed the case and started half walking/half running to the terminal building. She entered the door and started half running again but then Bang!! before she knew it she was on the floor. She was slightly dazed for a moment before realising what had happened, Allie had bumped into someone and they had both landed on the floor. "Fuck sake, watch where you are going" was all Allie heard, she immediately started to apologise to the redhead who was now getting herself up from the floor rubbing her arm which she must have hurt when she landed. It sounded like Allie's apologised were taken on deaf ears as all the redhead would say was "you really shouldn't be running around in a busy airport", Allie tried to tell her "I had slept in for my flight and was only running to make sure I didn't miss my it", "I don't care" the redhead said and walked off dusting herself off. Allie was embarrassed that this had happened but she couldn't help think that the redhead was gorgeous and in other circumstances would be checking her out, but this had been an accident and the redhead wasn't very nice to her so she was glad when the redhead disappeared as she didn't want to see her again. 

Allie quickly checked in her bag, grabbed a magazine from the shop and went to the gate, she wasn't as late as she thought she was and she decided to have a drink in the bar before boarding. She was travelling to Dubai so it was a long flight from Melbourne and alcohol usually made her nod off. She only had time for one drink before the loud speaker said that boarding was going to start soon. She finished her drink, grabbed her bag and stood in the queue. She looked at her ticket and saw she was on aisle 21 seat A. So she waited on the loud speaker, to see when she was to board. She was going to be the second set of passengers to board so she sat back down again as it would probably be a few minutes before it was her turn. 

It wasn't long before the loud speaker was saying that it was Allie's turn to board the plane so she joined the queue and she got on the plane pretty quickly. When she got to her seat she realised that she was sitting in an aisle that had two seats, at both sides and four in the middle, as she was seat A she was at the window of the two seats. Allie put her bag in the over head locker and took her seat. 

Allie had already started to read her magazine so she didn't notice when the person next to her sat down, she quickly looked up and fuck, she thought. It was the redhead that she had bumped into earlier that was sitting in the seat right next to her. Allie's only thought now was this was going to be a long flight, her thought was interrupted when the redhead said "fuck sake, this is a coincidence", Allie could only nod. Allie was now hoping that she would nod off to sleep quickly so she didn't need to hear the redhead moaning about how she knocked her over earlier.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THERE.  
> THIS IS JUST A QUICK STORY THAT I HAD AN IDEA FOR, SO I THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE IT INBETWEEN WRITING THE CHAPTERS FOR THE OTHER STORIES. THE CHAPTERS WONT BE VERY LONG AND IT WILL PROBABLY NOT HAVE MANY CHAPTERS. SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT.

CHAPTER 2

The redhead took her seat next to Allie after putting her bag in the locker overhead. Allie was looking out the window trying not to make eye contact with the woman who was very rude to her earlier. Allie decided that she would apologise again and she hoped that the redhead would be nicer to her. Allie looked at the redhead and said "I'm really sorry again for knocking you over earlier, I shouldn't have been running but I was scared I was going to miss my flight", The redhead looked into Allie's eyes and took longer to speak than she should have which made Allie feel a bit uncomfortable. Allie looked away as she thought the redhead was going to be rude again but what happened next wasn't what Allie was expecting. The redhead bent forward and picked up her handbag from the foot well and started to rummage, she grabbed a packet of hankies and took one out and proceeded to wipe her eyes. Allie hadn't noticed that the redheads eyes had misted up, and the redhead eventually said "I accept your apology, but can you now accept mine. I was horrible and rude to you earlier and I'm sorry. I had the worst morning I have ever had. I found out last night that my girlfriend had been cheating on me and we split up this morning. And I took it out on you and I shouldn't have." Allie was stunned by this admission, and all she could say was "you know what, we should just forget what happened earlier and have a drink, if you feel up to it. We do need to sit with each other for the next 14 hours and you can tell me about it if you want, I'm a good listener", "that would be good, my name is Bea by the way" she said. "I'm Allie, pleased to meet you".

It was only a few more minutes before the plane took off, it was a smooth take off and both of them had been in a small talk conversation the whole time the plane was ascending.  
It wasn't long before the cabin crew was coming around with tea and coffee and stronger drinks if that's what was wanted. Allie already said she was going to have an alcoholic drink as it helped her sleep, Bea agreed and they both ordered a gin and tonic. It wasn't long before Allie asked Bea "what happened with you and your girlfriend?" Bea replied "it was all my fault as I need to travel a lot with my job and I don't see my girlfriend as much as I should have and it caused her to cheat on me one of the times that I was away. I understand why she did it but I hate cheaters and couldn't see past it and I had to tell her it was over". "Were you together long?" Allie asked, "yes almost three years" Bea replied, "wow, that's a long time, the longest that I've ever been with a girlfriend has been six months, and its because of my job as I need to travel a lot too". "What do you do?" Bea asked, "I'm a human resource training manager for an international hotel chain", "ok" Bea said not really knowing what that was but not asking as she didn't really want to sound stupid for asking. "What about you?" Allie asked, "I work for a very large firm that imports and exports in and out of Australia, I love it as it has taken me all over the world" Bea replied. "sounds interesting" Allie said, " well its not really, its pretty boring but I've been doing it along time now and I really do love it, warts and all" Bea replied. They both had a little chuckle after Bea's last statement. 

They both carried on talking about each other's jobs for a while, Allie explaining to Bea what it actually was that she did, Bea took it all in and listened intently. Bea then told Allie some of the things that her firm imported into Australia. They had been in the air for just over an hour and the cabin crew came around with the menus for them to decide what they wanted for dinner, being told it wouldn't be too long before they came around with it. Bea asked for another two gin and tonics for them before they got their dinner. Bea told Allie that she loved flying with Emirates as they have a good choice for the meals and it was good the alcohol was free. Allie agreed.

A few minutes later they were both tucking in to their meals and enjoying each others company.


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

Just before they finished their meal Allie ordered two more gin and tonics for herself and Bea. They had been talking about their jobs and other stuff while they were eating their meal. Allie had decided that when she was finished her drink she would try and have a nap as she wanted to try and be fresh when they arrived in Dubai. This was something she tried to do most times when she was travelling for work. Bea thought it was a good idea too. So they both waited for their meal dishes to be taken away so they could put the tray tables away and relax in their seats.

Allie put her eye mask on and tried to get comfortable in her seat, when she was she tried to blank out the noise that was going on in the cabin. It didn't take long for Allie to fall asleep. She was having a nice dream when she heard a bit of a commotion that woke her up. But when she opened her eyes it wasn't good as she felt really bad turbulence and she heard people panicking. As she had just woke up she was still trying to get her bearings but this didn't take long in the circumstances. She had a quick look out the window but all she saw was darkness. Allie was trying to keep calm, but she then felt someone grab her hand, it was Bea. Bea had grabbed hold of her hand and was holding on for dear life. Allie decided to put her hand over Bea's to try to keep her calm. Bea looked into Allie's eyes as if to ask what was going on as she obviously just woke up too. Allie told Bea everything will be fine, it shouldn't last too long. But it was a good few minutes before the turbulence subsided, and for the cabin to go back to normal. Allie said "I told you everything would be fine", but Bea was still a bit hyped up and didn't let go of Allie's hand.

It was a good few minutes before Bea eventually snapped out of it and said "I fucking hate turbulence, it gets me every time", "well its all over now, are you ok?" Allie asked. "Yes, I will be, thank you" Bea said, "hey no problem" Allie replied. Allie didn't want to tell Bea that she was still gripping her hand so she just sat back and let Bea still hold her hand, she thought that Bea would let go of it when she was ready. They both didn't say much for the next few minutes. Bea was still breathing slightly heavier that she had been before the turbulence and it took her a while before it got back to normal. "I need a drink" Bea said, "I'm with you there" Allie replied. So they waited for the cabin crew to come around and the both ordered a beer and drank it in record time before ordering another one about fifteen minutes later. Bea hadn't noticed that she was still holding on to Allie's hand until Allie said she had to go to the bathroom, so Allie had to say to Bea "can I have my hand back?", "fuck, I didn't even realise I was holding your hand, I'm sorry", "hey don't be sorry, I felt a bit better holding on to someone, during that turbulence so its fine, but I do need to pee", Bea let go of Allie's hand and she disappeared for a few minutes before she returned. 

When Allie came back Bea had started reading her magazine that she had put in the seat pocket in front of her, "hey I hope you don't mind me having a look at your mag?" Bea asked, "hey, no of course not" Allie replied. Allie sat back down in her seat and had a look out of the window and it looked a lot better than it did the last time, quite a bit brighter. She decided to shut her eyes for a few minutes while Bea was reading the mag. Allie had her two arms and hands resting on the armrests when she felt Bea's hand taking hers again so she looked at Bea and she said "just in case", this made Allie smile. 

They sat in silence while Bea read the magazine, Allie having a look to see what films there was to watch, but she really didn't see anything. It was a while before Bea finished reading the magazine, putting it back in the seat pocket when she was finished. Allie then asked her "what hotel is it you are staying in?", "its the Hyatt International, that's what my company uses all the time" Bea replied. "No way, that is the chain that I work for, I'm staying there too". They both had a good chuckle, and they both said "what a coincidence". Allie now believed fate was trying to tell her something.


	4. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

Allie had just found out that Bea was going to be staying at the same hotel as her so she decided to be bold and ask "would you like to get dinner sometime seeing as we are staying at the same hotel?", "you know what, yes I would, I end up eating alone most nights when i'm there, so having some company would be great" Bea said. "Well its a date" Allie said, "oh I didn't mean it like that, I didn't mean to say its a date, it was just a figure of speech" Allie stumbled out. Bea looked at her and they both burst out laughing "its cool, I know you didn't mean it like that, but if you did that would have been fine too" Bea said with a wink towards Allie. Now Allie was confused, did Bea mean it or was the wink to say she was joking. As Allie had gotten to know Bea a bit she realised she was extremely attracted to her, but she wasn't sure if Bea felt the same. What was she thinking she has just met this woman on a plane after knocking her flying in the airport and she also knew Bea had just broke up with her girlfriend this morning. Allie tried to not think about this again. 

Allie tried not to look at Bea for a while as she was still slightly embarrassed at what she said even though it was a figure of speak she still couldn't help being a bit embarrassed about it. Allie needed the bathroom so she asked Bea to move over a bit so she could squeeze past her without her having to get up from her seat. Bea moved her legs towards the aisle and Allie slightly bent her knees so she could get past, at the same time she went past Bea she put her hand on to Allie's hip to help her and Allie felt something electric between them, she wasn't sure if Bea felt it too but she hoped she had.

When Allie was in the bathroom she put some water over her face to try and shrug off the feeling that she had just felt. In all the years Allie has been in the dating game she had never felt a jolt of electricity when someone touched her like that ever before. It was something that made her want to try and feel it again. She had felt Bea's hand when the turbulence was there and she hadn't felt the electricity but she wondered because of the circumstances of the touch being during slight panic that was why it had felt different. Even when Bea had taken her hand a bit later for comfort she hadn't felt it then either so she decided that it must have been a one off and probably wouldn't happen again. This was exactly the way Allie was all of the time, that's why her relationships never lasted very long. In her head it was always different to the way it actually was. There was a knock on the door and she shouted just coming, it was cabin crew when she opened the door and she was asking if Allie was ok. Allie didn't realise she had been in there as long and Bea asked her if she was ok when she got back as she had been away almost fifteen minutes. Allie assured Bea she was fine and said she may have dozed off a while in there, not wanting to tell Bea the truth about what it was she was actually doing. Bea then said well hadn't you better try and get some sleep so you are feeling good when we arrive. Allie agreed and tried to get some sleep but she couldn't get her brain to switch off. 

Allie was wide awake but kept her eyes shut, she decided to peek to see if Bea was asleep, which she was so she decided to look for a film to watch which would hopefully make her feel sleepy. She found one pretty quickly and ended up watching the whole film. She saw that Bea didn't wake up anytime during the film so after it was finished she tried to get some sleep again. this time she eventually did fall asleep.

Allie wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping but she felt a tap on her shoulder a few times so she opened her eyes to Bea telling her that they were bringing more food did she want some. Allie yawned and then nodded so she took the menu that Bea had got for her and she decided what she was going to have. 

It was a while before they had both finished their meals and they both decided that they were going to go back to sleep as there was still many hours of the flight left, so Allie turned away towards the window and closed her eyes and hoped she would fall asleep pretty soon. 

Allie was woke up by a weird noise, she wasn't quite sure what it was so she opened her eyes and had a look around and she realised the noise was coming from Bea, it seemed she was having a bad dream as the noise she was hearing was Bea speaking in her sleep. She listened for a while and she managed to make out the words no and why. She wondered if she should wake Bea but she didn't feel it was her place but within a few minutes Bea woke herself out when she thrashed her arm out. 

Allie asked "did you sleep well" Bea replied "no I don't think so, I was having a dream that wasn't very nice", Allie decided to tell Bea what she had heard her say, "you were talking a bit while you were sleeping, you said no twice and why". "I'm not sure what was going on there but I'm fine, so I'm going to see if there is a film I can watch, do you fancy watching a film and we can share the headphones and watch it together?", "yes, that would be good lets have a look". They scrolled the screen for a while before finding one which was suitable so the pressed play and they both settled to watch the film whilst sharing Bea's headphones.


	5. CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

Allie must have dozed off watching the film because when she woke up Bea wasn't there. She immediately though Bea must be at the bathroom so she waited patiently for her to come back. Fifteen minutes had passed and there was no sign of Bea, Allie looked at the queue for the bathroom and Bea wasn't there so she began to wonder where she was. She sat for a few more minutes and watched a few more people come from the bathroom so decided in her head that Bea was definitely not in there. 

Allie then wondered where Bea was so she decided to go a wander around the plane to see if she could find her. Allie then started walking slowly down the aisle looking to see if Bea was maybe somewhere talking to someone. Allie had walked down most of the economy section of the plane and didn't find Bea, then suddenly there she was in front of her, Bea didn't notice her as she had her back to her, she was standing at the cabin crew area between economy and first class. She was talking to a tall blonde member of the cabin crew so Allie moved a little closer to see if she could hear what was being said. It was mostly small talk but then she heard Bea saying "so how would you like to go for a drink when we are in Dubai?", "yes that would be great, I will give you my number and you can give me a call" the cabin crew member said. Allie felt quite hurt as she thought her and Bea had been getting on well, Bea even agreed to go for dinner with her. Allie about turned and headed back to her seat as she didn't want to see Bea flirting anymore. Bea hadn't seen Allie behind her so she didn't know that she had heard the whole conversation with the cabin crew member. Bea continued her conversation with the cabin crew member who's name was Gina, for a while asking her a few questions before she decided to head back to her seat. 

It didn't take long for Bea to get back to her seat, she sat down and started to tell Allie where she had been but Allie butted in slightly angrily and said "I know where you were, you were that busy flirting with the cabin crew that you didn't even realise that I was right behind you, I heard you getting her number". "What are you talking about" Bea said, "Gina and me went to school together and we haven't seen each other in years, I went a walk to stretch my legs and saw her in the cabin crew area and stopped to say hi and we decided to meet up for a drink to catch up seeing as we will both be in Dubai at the same time", Allie then began to feel very silly and said "fuck, I'm so sorry I totally got that mixed up". Bea was kind of puzzled as to why Allie was annoyed so she decided to ask her "can I ask why it bothered you that I was getting another woman's number?", Allie was caught out by the question and didn't really know how to answer it so all she said was "no reason, can we just leave it please". Bea answered "hey no problem". 

Allie really didn't know where to look now, she knew she had embarrassed herself by being annoyed, seeing Bea talk to that other woman had annoyed her, no it had really annoyed her she had realised while herself and Bea were getting to know each other that she really liked Bea and was ecstatic when she agreed to have dinner with her. Allie had thought that Bea had liked her too but then seeing her flirting with the cabin crew member or when she thought she was flirting with the cabin crew member had made her think that maybe Bea didn't like her like that. Allie decided to try and get some sleep so she didn't need to face Bea for a while.

Allie felt a nudge on her arm and it was Bea telling her that there was snacks being given out, Allie opened her eyes and Bea was staring at her. Allie said "I'm sorry for the way I was earlier", "you don't need to apologise to me" Bea replied. And then Bea said "Allie I'm really looking forward to having dinner with you, you are a beautiful woman and I'm so glad you asked me, so please don't be jealous of other women I talk to" the last part of the sentence she said with a slight chuckle in her voice, it made Allie react and say "I wasn't jealous", which she said with a huge smile on her face. "Oh I think you were" Bea said taking a hold of Allie's hand and stroking her thumb over it. Bea made a slight puppy dog face at Allie whilst she took her hand which made Allie say "ok, well maybe I was a small bit" which made both of them have a right good chuckle with each other.

They both ate their snacks and Bea was still ribbing Allie a little bit about being jealous of the other woman but this time Allie realised that Bea was just making fun of her. They decided to get some wine to drink with their snacks and carried on enjoying each others company.


	6. CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

After they had their snacks they decided to have another glass of wine, it was only an hour or so until they landed in Dubai. They were chatting about their jobs again as Allie had asked Bea some stuff about importing from other countries. Bea answered but then said it was really boring so wanted to change the subject. 

She decided to ask Allie where they would go to when they went out for dinner. Allie thought that it would be best to stay at the hotel and use one of the restaurants there as they were all good. Bea thought it was a good idea, seeing as they were both staying at the same hotel. 

The fasten seatbelt sign just came on so they both knew it wouldn't be long before they landed. Allie put her magazine into her handbag and put it under the seat in front of her. She put her shoes back on as she always feels more comfy with her shoes off during a flight. They were both looking out of the window as they both enjoyed watching the plane land. It wasn't long before they heard the squeal of the tyres connecting with the runway, and they were on land and in Dubai.

They had already decided it was best to share a taxi as they were going to the same place, it was stupid to get separate ones and pay twice. The weather was amazing and they were both glad that the taxi had air conditioning as it would have been unbearable if it didn't. It wasn't a long taxi ride before they arrived at the hotel. The taxi driver helped take the luggage out of the boot of the and then the bell boy put it on to a trolley and took it to the reception desk. They both waited in line for a minute or so before Allie stepped forward to check in, Bea close behind at another part of the desk. Allie waited on Bea to finish before she headed to her room. They exchanged room numbers so they could call each other using the internal phone. 

When Allie entered her room she threw herself on to the bed, she loved hotel beds as they were always so comfy. She lay there for a few minutes before deciding to take a shower to get the dirt from the plane off her skin. Allie opened her case and took out some clothes and her toiletries and headed to the bathroom. The shower was amazing, it was so powerful she stood under it for a while before washing her hair and then conditioning it, she then took the sponge and washed her body. She made sure all of the soap was off her body and then she stepped out. She wrapped the towel around her body and then walked back in to the bedroom. 

Allie's room was quite warm so she decided to put the air conditioning on for a while to try and cool it down as she didn't want to feel sweaty after just having a great shower. She sat on the edge of the bed and dried herself off, she then put on some underwear and decided that she would put some other clothes on when the air conditioning had cooled the room down. It was early evening in Dubai and she didn't need to be at her office until lunchtime tomorrow. She wasn't sure if tonight or tomorrow would be the best time to out to dinner with Bea as she knew she had to be at work tomorrow too. 

Bea did almost the exact same as Allie when she had got to her room, she tried out the bed and then put on the tv, she found a radio station that was playing music that she knew and then she relaxed on the chair. She took some snacks from the mini bar and ate them while singing along to the music, Bea decided to call Allie to see when the best time was to go for dinner, if it was to be later tonight or tomorrow evening.

Allie had just put on the tv for a look when the internal phone rung, she picked it up and said hello, hiya came right back to her, it was Bea, she was having the same thoughts about when to go out for dinner. Bea too needed to be at work around lunchtime tomorrow so they both thought later tonight would probably be the best time. They had both had some good rest on the plane so neither of them was very tired, and it was better to stay up and go to bed in the evening and not have a nap so the jetlag would be better. They were both seasoned travellers so the jetlag never really bothered them very much anyway. They arranged to meet downstairs in the seating area in the foyer at 8pm and decide from there which restaurant to go to, they didn't think it would be a problem getting a table so they decided not to make a reservation. 

Allie decided to relax and read for a while before having to get ready for dinner. She put on some shorts and a top and lay on the bed, she flicked through her kindle and found the book she had been reading at home and started from where she had left off. Allie had been reading for a while, she was engrossed in her book that she didn't realise it was almost 7pm. She put the kindle down and turned the shower on again, she needed to have another as she hadn't dried her hair the last time and it was all over the place. This shower was a lot quicker than the last one. Allie did what she needed to do and then got out and dried her hair straight away, she had already decided what she was going to wear and it was hanging up in front of the mirror, she had decided on a dress. When her hair was dry she put on her dress and then went on to straighten her hair, she looked out some of her jewellery and she decided on a chain and a bracelet. 

Bea had begun to get ready early as she was the type of person who took a long time, not to get ready because she faffed about so much at the same time, so she always started to get ready way earlier than she should need to. Bea had emptied her case and hung everything up so the creases wouldn't be too bad but she had to iron a few things. She had decided on tight black trousers and a crisp white shirt for tonight so she ironed them and put them aside. 

It was almost 8pm so they both didn't want to be late so they left their rooms and headed for the lifts, they were on different floors, Bea being on the fourth and Allie being on the eighth. They almost stepped out of the lifts at the same time, but Allie being just a few seconds before Bea. She hadn't even reached the seating area before Bea was standing in front of her. Bea was looking at Allie's body and was speechless, she hadn't noticed how beautiful Allie was, the clothing she was wearing on the plane hadn't done her justice. She stood for a few seconds with her mouth slightly opened before Allie asked "are you ok", "god yes" Bea replied, "I was just thinking that you scrub up well" Bea added, with a smirk on her face, "well you scrub up well yourself" Allie said also with a slight smirk on her face. 

They looked at the menus for all the restaurants and they both decided on the Manhattan Grill, as they both loved steaks and Allie had eaten there several times before so she knew it was good. They walked in and then they were shown to a table. They were given menus and they ordered a bottle of wine. It didn't take long for them to be ordering another bottle of wine after having great steaks. As they were getting a bit tipsy they were both beginning to flirt with each other, it was pretty harmless at first but then it was beginning to get serious, they were both flirting with each other so much that Bea said "do you fancy coming to my room?", Allie was already standing when she said "yeah" as she was totally into the red head. Bea paid with her expenses card and they hurriedly headed for the lifts.


	7. CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

They were at the lifts waiting on one to arrive, they were standing so close to each other that they could feel each others breath, they were dying to put their hands all over each other but they were trying to be reserved because it was so public. The lift arrived and they walked in, Bea pushed Allie so her back was against the lift wall and she started to kiss her. The lift beeped when it arrived at Bea's floor and they walked out, Bea taking Allie's hand as they headed to her room. It was a few rooms away from the lift but they got there in seconds as they were trying to get there fast. Bea opened the door and they went inside. 

Bea grabbed at Allie's dress and took it off, Allie doing the same to Bea's shirt, they were kissing standing up against the door. Bea took Allie by the hand and dragged her to the bed and pushed her on to it, they both let out a chuckle. Bea was kissing Allie around the neck and back on to the mouth, she moved down onto Allie's body and she looked at her and said "you are beautiful", Allie replying with "you aren't too bad yourself". Things were beginning to heat up between them, there was definitely a major spark between them. Allie moved Bea so she could kiss Bea around her neck and then she moved down her body, when she got to her stomach she opened Bea's trousers and dragged them down her legs she then went back up and dragged her pants down with her teeth, which made Bea laugh. Bea flipped Allie over so she could take Allie's pants off, and then she reached around and loosened Allie's bra and then Allie took off Bea's bra. They were both fully naked now, and lying side by side, they were caressing each other's bodies with their hands and kissing each other with an urgency. They both moved their hands down so they were between each others legs they were both so wet and ready for each other, they both slipped a finger in to each other at the same time, they had slightly moved so the movement was possible at the same time. 

The movements felt electric between them they were so into each other and they were moving in perfect harmony with each other. It was getting hotter between them and they were both breathing heavier, Allie pulled out her finger and then entered two, Bea doing the same close behind Allie. They were both plunging their fingers in and out massaging each others clits, and they were both moving their hips in time to each other. It was Bea who spoke first saying "I'm close", Allie quickly saying "me too baby", it didn't take long for them to both scream "oh fuck", they both knew each other was in the middle of their orgasm as they could both feel the walls closing in on their fingers. They both fucked each other until they both expelled their breaths letting each other know that their orgasms were coming to an end. They both took their fingers out and took each other by the hand, "holy fuck, that was hot" Bea said, "omg, yes it was hot as fuck" Allie replied.

They lay in each other's arms for a while before Allie said "I need some water", Bea said "me too, I will get us some", she walked to the mini bar and grabbed a bottle of water, she opened it and took a drink then she passed the bottle over to Allie who took a drink and then put it on the floor next to the bed. Bea excused herself to go to the bathroom, and when she got back she saw Allie sitting on the edge of the bed starting to put her clothes on, "where the fuck are you going?" Bea asked, "I thought you would want your bed to yourself so I was going back to my room" Allie replied. "Well I'm not finished with you yet, so get them clothes off and get your arse back into bed" Bea said whilst she slapped Allie on the bum, "oooohh, I like it when a woman is forceful with me" Allie said, with a snigger. She took the clothes that she had put on back off and lay back down on the bed. Bea grabbed them a small bottle of wine each from the mini bar and got back on the bed beside Allie, she gave Allie the small bottle of wine and asked "do you want a glass?", "no the bottle is fine" Allie replied as she cracked it opened and took a swig from the bottle. All Bea could say was "you are hot as fuck, I'm glad you are in my bed". 

They lay drinking the small bottles of wine Allie then took the bottle from Bea and put them on the floor beside them, and then she moved so she was almost on top of Bea, she put her leg in between Bea's and started to kiss Bea very passionately on the lips, and at the same time she was grinding her thigh against Bea's clit, she knew Bea was enjoying the grinding as she was beginning to breath heavy and was moving her hips to make sure Allie was grinding in the perfect place. It didn't take long for Bea to tell Allie "please go faster as I'm almost there", this spurred Allie on and she grinded her thigh faster and harder against Bea's clit, it was only seconds later when Allie knew Bea was in mid orgasm as she was saying "don't stop, please, this feels so good". Allie kept it going until she knew that Bea was coming down from her high, she moved her leg from in between Bea's legs, and kissed her saying "I hope that was good for you", "holy fuck, it was better than good" Bea replied. She was still slightly out of breath, when Allie gave her back her small bottle of wine, Bea drank what was left in it as her mouth was quite dry. 

Bea grabbed Allie and pushed her so she was lying on the bed, she moved herself so she was facing her, she moved down Allie's body kissing most of it so she was then kissing the inside of Allie's thighs, Bea knew Allie would still be wet so she didn't waste anytime. Bea moved so she was licking Allie's folds and she put her tongue inside Allie which made Allie hitch her hips, Bea moved so she had her mouth ready for Allie's clit, which she readily assaulted with her tongue she didn't think it would be long before Allie was ready to cum, so she continued her assault on Allie's clit until she knew Allie was in the middle of her orgasm, she entered two fingers into Allie at the same time so she knew Allie would ride the orgasm out. Allie was moaning and grabbing onto the bed with her hands, which made Bea's tongue go into overdrive for the last few seconds as she wanted it to last as long as possible. Allie's hips were beginning to slow down but Bea didn't stop her tongue for at least another 30 seconds just in case Allie had started to cum again. When Bea finally moved away, Allie could hardly talk, she just grabbed Bea by the neck and pulled her close and kissed her, she tasted herself on Bea's lips but she didn't stop kissing Bea. 

They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms and then woke up early in the morning, they were cuddling each other. Bea looked at Allie and asked "are you doing anything tonight?", all Allie could say was "yes, fucking you again". They both knew they had hours before they needed to go to work so they ordered some room service for breakfast and enjoyed each others company until Allie needed to leave to get ready for work. Promising that they would get some dinner later, Allie left Bea's room with them both being on cloud nine.


	8. CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

Allie headed back to her own room and jumped into the shower, she needed to clean herself up as she had sweated a lot last night as the sex was so strenuous, it was probably some of the best sex she had ever had, which was weird as it normally took a while for Allie to trust someone fully in bed. But with Bea it just seemed so natural to be doing what they were doing. It had felt so damn hot and she couldn't wait to see Bea later as she wanted more of the same. 

Bea had went into the shower as soon as Allie had left her room, she didn't need to be at work until lunchtime but thought if she went in a bit earlier then she might be able to leave earlier that evening. Bea was thinking about Allie in the shower, the sex had been amazing and she kind of missed Allie a bit even though she only left a few minutes ago. Bea shook off the feelings and finished her shower, drying her hair as soon as she left the bathroom.

When Allie finished in the bathroom she put the tv on, she always watched the news to see what was going on in the world. She had a look in her wardrobe and saw that her work suits were a bit crushed so she decided to give one a quick iron. She dried her hair, looked through some paperwork and headed to the office part of the hotel to get on with her work. When she entered the main office, it was the usual hello's from all the staff, then she entered her own office. Allie sat down and breathed out heavily, she thought it might be a long day so decided to crack on and try and get as much work done as she possibly could. There was a new training protocol she had to show all staff so she arranged appointments with the staff over the next few days to get that done. She also had a mount of paperwork that she had to get through. 

Bea left the hotel and grabbed a cab to her work, it was a very large industrial building but Bea only worked in the office part of it, the building was only a ten minute cab ride away from the hotel, that was one of the reasons that her work chose that hotel. When Bea walked in the office she went straight to her office, she needed to get her work started if there was any chance she was leaving early, as sometimes she could be there until close to midnight sorting any problems which had arisen. But this time she wanted away as she wanted to see a particular blonde woman who made her cum several times the previous evening. 

Both Allie and Bea were working hard that they didn't even stop for a cup of tea or an afternoon snack. it was something that they had always done, Allie usually had a walk around the office and found out the gossip from the last time she was there but this time she felt different, she wanted to get her work done and dusted. She had someone waiting for her, and she wanted to see her as soon as she could. 

Bea managed to get all her work finished by 5.30pm so she left the office and grabbed a cab back to the hotel. She was quite tired as Allie had kept her up quite late the previous evening so she decided to try and get 40 winks before she saw Allie. Bea curled up on the bed and closed her eyes but all she could think about was Allie, she was thinking about when she had her face in between Allie's legs, she thought about when Allie was orgasming and the little noises she made, Bea was beginning to get worked up just thinking about what the blonde would do to her or what she would do to the blonde. Bea decided it was probably not a good idea to try and get a nap so she opened her eyes and got a can of coke from the mini bar as her mouth was getting dry. Bea had took a few sips from the can when the room phone rang, she answered it and it was Allie. "Hey gorgeous", Allie said, "hey yourself" Bea replied, "I've been thinking about you all day" Allie said, "fuck, me too" Bea added. "Have you finished work?" Bea asked, "no not yet but I shouldn't be too much longer", Allie replied, "that's good" Bea said, "I managed to get away a while ago and tried to have a nap, but my mind was full of something" Bea said with a chuckle, "oh yes, what was that" Allie asked, "I will tell you later" Bea answered back. "Ok" Allie replied, "so are we still on for meeting up tonight?" Allie asked, "fuck yeah" Bea replied, "how about 8.00pm downstairs" she added, "yip, sounds good to me, id better go now so I can get this work finished" Allie said, "ok, bye for now" Bea added. They both hung up.

Allie then sat for the next few minutes and thought about how Bea had made her feel the previous evening, she was beginning to get turned on so she decided that she had done enough work for today and shut off her computer, grabbed her bag and headed for her room. She opened a small bottle of wine when she got to her room as she hadn't had a anything all day not even a cup of tea. It was 6.20pm it was almost an hour and a half until she was going to meet Bea, but it felt too long so she decided to go to Bea's room and surprise her. So she left her room and took the lift down to Bea's room, she chapped the door and decided to stand at the side so Bea wouldn't be able to look out the spyhole and see who it was. It was a few seconds later and the door opened, when Bea didn't see anybody she stepped forward, this was Allie's chance, she stepped to the side, grabbed Bea and pushed her into the room, she slammed the door behind her and pushed her up against the wall inside the room. "I thought I would surprise you" Allie said before kissing Bea passionately on the lips. "You certainly did that" Bea replied in between kissing Allie. 

They stood up against the wall for several minutes kissing and touching each others bodies, before Allie said "I really needed to see you, but I've had my fix so now I will head back to my room and get ready for dinner", "the fuck you will" Bea said, "you cant come here, make me all hot and bothered and soaking wet and then fuck off and leave me wanting more, finish what you started" she added. Allie didn't argue she grabbed Bea's t-shirt and lifted it over her head, she wasn't wearing a bra so Allie bent down and took a nipple into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue, it made Bea go wild. Allie put her hand down Bea's underwear and felt how wet she was, Allie decided to go for it right there so she swirled her fingers around Bea's opening, which made her gasp. She put a finger in and pushed it in and out fast and every time she pushed in she pressed her thumb onto Bea's clit. Allie then entered another finger and kept up the pace, she then entered another finger and she pushed in and out slowly at first until she knew Bea was accustomed to the size and then she picked up the pace again, she started to circle Bea's clit at the same time, Bea was now breathing very heavy and moving her hips in time with Allie's finger movements, Allie knew Bea was close as she was so turned on to start with, Bea grabbed Allie and kissed her and then whispered "faster, I'm so close", Allie picked up the pace and seconds later Bea was "saying, oh fuck, oh fuck", Allie kept going until she knew Bea had rode out her orgasm. When Bea was finished her legs gave way slightly and Allie had to grab hold of her. They walked over to the bed and lay down and cuddled each other, Bea could hardly speak but she managed to say "that was fucking amazing, I'm glad you came to my room to surprise me", "me too" Allie said. Bea closed her eyes, as she was really tired, Allie kissed her and said, "I'm off to my room to get changed for dinner", "ok" Bea managed, "see you at 8.00pm" Allie said walking out of Bea's room.


	9. CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9

Allie left her room just before 8pm as she was meeting Bea downstairs for dinner, when she got out of the lift Bea was waiting for her in the reception area. Bea was checking something on her phone but she noticed Allie straight away and gave her a fantastic smile that made Allie go weak at the knees when she saw it. Allie practically ran to Bea to give her a cuddle, after the embrace they decided on the local cuisine so they went to the desk to ask for a table.

When they were seated they ordered a bottle of wine and looked at the menu, Bea decided what she wanted straight away but it took Allie a while to decided as she said everything sounded amazing. While Allie was trying to decide Bea had started to stroke Allie's leg with her foot, Allie made some eyes at Bea to tell her to stop but this just made Bea do it more and higher. Bea's foot was now getting up as high as Allie's thighs. Allie bent over the table towards Bea and said "if you keep doing that fuck dinner, as I will drag you to my room and fuck you", "lets go then" Bea said. "Are you serious?" Allie said, "yes, I am I want to feel your tongue and fingers inside of me". "lets go then" Allie said, they both finished their glass of wine and Allie left some money on the table to cover it and they left Allie grabbing the bottle and putting it in her bag.

They went to Allie's room and she opened the door for them, they walked in and Bea looked around, it was quite a mess and Allie said "sorry for the mess, I'm not very tidy", "I don't care what your room looks like, I just want to fuck you", Allie dropped her bag and threw the key on the table and moved to where Bea was standing. Allie put her hand around Bea's neck and pulled her closer to her and they started kissing passionately, Allie almost instantly licked Bea's bottom lip and then their tongues were fighting for dominance.

Bea grabbed at Allie's top and pulled it off closely followed by her bra, Allie loosened Bea's top few buttons and then pulled the shirt off over Bea's head and then her vest and then took off her bra. Allie pushed Bea up against the wall, she opened the zip on her trousers and put her hand down finding that Bea was soaking wet and ready to be entered, this spurred Allie along feeling that Bea was so wet. Allie crouched down and moved Bea trousers to her ankles and began kissing Bea on the breasts and licking around Bea's nipples, she moved from one to the other and then back again at the same time lightly rubbing Bea's clit with her fingers. 

Bea was loving the way Allie was touching her, Bea was grabbing at Allie's breast's and massaging them and playing with her nipples. Allie was moving further down with her tongue and kissing all down Bea's torso and eventually she made it to Bea's clit. Allie grabbed Bea's hands and put them by her side and kept hold of them and then she started to assault Bea's clit with her tongue. Bea was trying to move her hands but Allie kept hold of them while she was licking Bea's clit, Bea looked down and saw that Allie was looking up at her, Bea shivered every so often, it wasn't from the cold it was from what Allie was doing with her tongue. Allie knew Bea was close so she let go of one of Bea's hands and moved it down she opened Bea's folds a little and moved her tongue inside Bea, this almost made Bea's legs go weak. Allie kept on sucking and licking Bea's clit until she knew she had let go and gave in to her orgasm, Allie didn't stop as she wanted to ride it out and make it last as long as possible for Bea. Bea was saying "don't stop, more" so Allie carried on until she knew Bea's orgasm had finished, Bea's legs were giving way so Allie grabbed her and picked her up and took her over to the bed, she laid Bea on the bed and kissed her so gently Bea almost didn't feel it. "That was fucking amazing", Bea said, "I think I came three times in a row, your tongue is fucking magic" Bea added.

They lay together holding each other for a few minutes before Bea asked "where's the wine?", "in my bag" Allie said, Bea jumped up from the bed and picked up Allie's bag from the floor and took out the wine, she took a long swig whilst walking back to the bed, she gave Allie the bottle and she took a long swig. They lay for a few more minutes passing the bottle of wine back and forth before Bea said "your turn now", she told Allie to stay where she was and she started to move her hands ever so softly over Allie's body barely touching her that Allie's body was twitching. Bea knew Allie was turned on as she teased Allie by walking her fingers over Allie's thighs and feeling how wet Allie was in between her legs, "don't tease me" Allie said. Bea chuckled a little before she moved her fingers to Allie's folds and entered two fingers straight away. Allie let out a deep moan and started moving her hips in time to Bea pushing her fingers in and out. Bea carried on with two fingers and then she took them out and put a third in, it was tight at first but Allie was wet enough to take it, so she went slowly at first then she sped up. Allie was moaning and Bea knew she was close so she took her fingers out and moved closer to Allie and said "I want to make you come with my tongue", so she started to assault Allie's clit with her tongue, flicking it and sucking it so fast that Allie's breathing was so fast that she couldn't say anything but Bea knew she was cumming and cumming hard, so she kept on flicking and sucking until Allie let out a deep breath which let Bea know it was over. "Oh fuck, what did you just do to me, I haven't came like that ever" Allie said, Bea could only grin and say "I'm glad it was good babe".

They lay on Allie's bed until Bea's stomach started making funny noises Allie then said "why don't we order some room service, I'm so hungry", "good idea" Bea said, "I want junk food" Allie said, "me too" Bea replied, "burger and fries" they said in unison, before Allie grabbed the room service menu. They ordered their food and waited patiently on it arriving getting their breath back.


	10. CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 10

After they finished their food it was getting late Allie asked Bea if she wanted to stay with her in her room that night but Bea said she needed to go to work very early and she didn't think it was fair to waken Allie who didn't need to go to work until lunch time. Bea gave Allie a very passionate kiss and said her goodbyes and left. Promising she would text Allie at some point the next day, then asking Allie if she fancied going out dancing the next evening, Allie saying that she loved dancing and that would be great.

When Bea left Allie decided she would have a quick shower before going to bed. After she got out the shower she turned the tv on and flicked through the channels to see if there was anything worth watching, she decided on a film she had seen several times before. Allie dried her hair a bit as she didn't want to go to bed with it soaking wet so after it was almost dry she put the light out and went into bed to continue watching the film.

Bea got back to her room and had a shower straight away, she laid out her clothes for the next morning, and called for an alarm call. She got into bed and decided to give Allie a quick call before she went to sleep. Bea dialled Allie's room and she answered after two rings "hello" Allie said, "hi babe" Bea replied, "just thought I would call to say good night before I went to sleep" Bea added. "Good night" Allie said before Bea said "is that all I get?", "what do you want?" Allie asked, "tell me what you will do to me the next time you see me?" Bea said, "I see what you want", Allie said "you want me to speak dirty to you so you will dream of me all night" Allie added. "That's exactly it" Bea said with a laugh, "ok then" Allie said. "I'm going to kiss you all over, I'm going to trail my tongue along all your sensitive areas, which will get you soaking wet and aching for me to enter you, that is what I will do next, I will take a finger and enter you pushing in and out so slowly, so you will want more, I will then push two fingers in and carry on pushing in and out until you beg for more, when you are almost ready to cum I will suck your clit until you scream you have had enough, even then I wont stop until you cum in my mouth multiple times" Allie said vigorously , "fuck Allie you are making me wet again" Bea said, Allie just let out a small giggle and said "you had better get to sleep you are up early tomorrow, good night", "good night babe" was all Bea could manage, as she had thoughts of Allie going down on her and sucking her until she came. 

Beas alarm call came in, it was 5.45am, she got up straight away she made a cup of coffee, got washed and then dressed and grabbed her bag and headed out the hotel, she grabbed a cab to her work and went to the office straight away to try and get her work finished so she could get back to her room to relax for a while and maybe have a nap before she saw Allie later. 

It was several hours later before Allie woke up, she instantly thought of Bea when she did and it brought a smile to her face, also a nice feeling in her clit, she was always turned on thinking about Bea. As Allie didn't need to get to the office until lunch time she had another shower, and took her time to dry her hair. She made some tea and put on the news, this was something she did everyday at home as she liked to know what was going on in the world. Allie checked her watch and saw she had about forty five minutes before she needed to leave for the office so she decided to send Bea a text :-Hi gorgeous, I just about ready to leave for the office, I hope my little dirty talk last night made you sleep well and have nice wet dreams ha ha ha. It didn't take long for Bea to reply :-Hi babe, it took me a while to get to sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about what you are going to do to me with your tongue, I was hot and bothered for a while, cant wait for tonight x. Allie text a quick reply back :-I hope you will be hot and bothered later too, see you soon. P.s. I cant wait to dance with you later.

Bea didn't reply to that one, so Allie thought she must have been busy, Allie grabbed her paperwork and headed outside to grab a cab. It didn't take long before she was snowed under in the office, she was training a few members of staff today and had to make sure all the paperwork was up to date or the training wouldn't mean anything, but Allie was thorough and didn't make mistakes. Allie tried to get everything done by 5pm, she wasn't sure what time Bea would get finished but she was really looking forward to going out with Bea, they hadn't made it anywhere else but their own rooms and beds in the last two days so she was looking forward to going somewhere different, if they made it that far, she thought with a chuckle.

Bea was desperate to finish work for 5ish maybe 6ish she thought, she was even thinking about giving up and finishing the work the next day as she didn't want to be tired when she eventually saw Allie. Thinking about Allie gave her the shake she needed, Bea stood up, switched off her computer and walked out of the office picking her bag on the way with a fantastic blonde filling her head.


	11. CHAPTER 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I just want to say thank you for all the great comments I have received for this fanfic, I didn't expect you all to like it so much when I first started writing it. But all the great comments are keeping me going.   
> Thank you again.

CHAPTER 11

Bea woke up when the phone in her room was ringing, when she answered it was Allie calling to see what time they were going to meet to go dancing, Bea answered it sounding quite sleepy and Allie realised that she had woke her up but Bea assured her that she was getting up soon anyway as she wanted to be ready to go dancing. She had been having just a quick nap so she wasn't so tired for later.

They arranged to meet downstairs and have a quick dinner and then go to the ballroom where it was a night club every night, they would then have a few drinks and have a few dances hoping that they wouldn't be all over each other whilst dancing as being in public was harder than being alone, especially where they were.

Bea went into the shower straight after hanging up the phone with Allie to try and wake herself up, she felt quite tired as she had been up very early and had a hard day at work but she was determined that she wouldn't be falling asleep on Allie early as she wanted to make sure Allie fulfilled what she said she was going to do to her in bed and falling asleep would not do. 

Bea was all ready to meet Allie downstairs, she wanted to dress extra special for Allie so she put on her black leather trousers and a crisp tight white shirt, when Allie saw her downstairs she was gobsmacked as she thought Bea was absolutely stunning, she blinked several times as she couldn't believe Bea was so beautiful. It was the same for Bea, when she caught the eye of Allie when she came out of the lift she stopped in her tracks as she had never saw someone as beautiful in her life as that moment she saw Allie. They gave each other a quick peck on the cheek and went in to the restaurant and ordered something quick and easy so they could go to the night club, they only ordered a beer each as well so they could finish dinner fast.

They couldn't keep their eyes off each other the whole way through dinner, but Allie told Bea they were definitely going dancing for a while at least, as she needed to get out of her room for a while as she had been cooped up for too long. They finished dinner and headed to the night club, it was extremely loud when they went in and quite busy, they found an empty booth and sat down, it was waitress service so they didn't need to leave the table to go to the bar. They ordered a bottle of wine as they thought it would keep them going for a while, the waitress also gave them a reserved table sign so if the went dancing they would get their table back. 

Bea poured them a glass of wine and they had a chat about what they had got up to at work that day, but Bea said lets not talk about this shit as its boring, Allie agreed. They were still checking each other out big time, and then Allie grabbed Bea's hand and led her to the dancefloor, it was quite busy so Allie thought they would blend in with everyone else. They started dancing with a bit of space between them, they were both eyeing each other up and down and Bea was licking her lips to show Allie that she wanted her so badly. Allie had realised this and was making a meal of the dancing and making as flirty as possible. They still had some space between them but they were beginning to get hotter and wanted each other so badly that finally Bea grabbed Allie and put her arms around her neck and pulled her closer to her then Allie put her arms around Bea's waist. They were slow dancing and beginning to grind against each other which was something they probably shouldn't have been doing considering where they were, but in that moment they both didn't care. They only had eyes for each other that they didn't realise that some men had started to watch what they were doing. Allie eventually noticed and said "we are causing a bit of a scene here maybe we should disappear before we get arrested", "maybe you are right" Bea said, before going back to the table and grabbing her jacket. They both walked out of the ballroom and headed to the lift. Bea had already put her tongue in Allie's ear and said this is just the start of where my tongue is going to be tonight, this made Allie shiver. 

Bea's room was the closest so they headed there, they were in the room for all of two seconds before they were beginning to tear each others clothes off. They were both so worked up after the dancing which made them both be so turned on. They were acting like they hadn't saw each other in decades but really it hadn't been more than fifteen hours. Within a few minutes they were both almost fully naked. Allie had Bea up against the wall with her leg up almost over her shoulder, she was kissing Bea's stomach working her way down to make sure she was in between Bea's legs soon after. Although they had always been very much into each other they had always tried to take their time when they were having sex but this time seemed to be different. It was as if it was against the clock and they had to have an orgasm as fast as possible. Allie went down on Bea almost straight away, she knew that she was wet and ready, she had known for ages that Bea was so turned on. She entered a finger as soon as she felt that Bea was ready and then started her assault on her clit with her tongue. For some reason this time felt different and Allie made sure that she kept on at Bea's clit and didn't move away until she knew that Bea had came. It didn't take long for Bea to scream to Allie that she was cumming, Allie added another finger at this time just to try to ride out Bea's orgasm as much as she could. When Bea's orgasm was finally finished she lifted Allie up and placed her on the edge of the table and told her to lay back. Allie did this without question, Bea stood in front of Allie, in between her legs and started to kiss her breasts and then got further down quite quickly. Bea's tongue was circling Allie's clit and her folds and she entered her tongue inside Allie, this made her moan out loud, and say "oh fuck Bea, that feels so good", this made Bea begin to get so wet again. That fact that Allie was making the moaning noises made Bea get worked up again. Bea made sure that Allie came harder than she had ever before, after Allie came, Bea couldn't really talk for a while as her tongue was so tired with the constant licking and flicking. It wasn't long before Bea said "you sounded good when you came there", "it was so fucking good, I couldn't hold myself back from moaning, it was so intense, probably more intense that I've ever had in my life". This made Bea smile. 

They were both so tired after everything from being at work and the sensational sex that they just had, that they decided to go to bed. Bea asked Allie if she wanted to stay and Allie said of course I will, as I would love to wake you up with something special in the morning. "Oh like what?" Bea asked, "well that will be discovered in the morning" Allie said with a wink. They both got ready for bed and fell asleep whilst cuddling each other. Allie hoping that she would wake up before the redhead to give her a special wakeup call.


	12. CHAPTER 12

CHAPTER 12

Allie woke up and realised Bea had an arm around her waist and the other lying over her stomach with one hand on her breast. Allie smirked and looked at Bea who was still very much sleeping. Allie tried to move slowly without waking up Bea, as wanted to fulfil what she had said last night about waking Bea up with something special. It took Allie a minute or so to move away from Bea's touch, Bea did stir for a moment but this just made Allie freeze for a few seconds before she continued to move away slowly. Once she was fully away from Bea, Allie pulled the cover off from Bea so she saw her lying on the bed fully naked. 

Allie just lay and took in the beautiful sight of Bea naked for a few minutes before she attempted to wake Bea up in the special way she had planned. Allie was lucky that Bea was lying with her legs sort of open so she wouldn't wake her when she opened her legs up. Allie bent down and licked Bea's folds but she didn't stir, so Allie did it more until Bea moved slightly opening her legs up more which was better for Allie. Bea still kept her eyes closed as she was still half asleep. Allie was licking Bea's folds and putting her tongue inside Bea and she could hear Bea moan ever so slightly. Allie moved for a few seconds up to kiss Bea on the lips and she whispered in to Bea's ear "don't move babe, I'm going to make you feel so good", "there's no way I'm moving, this feels fantastic, the best way to be woke up ever" Bea replied. 

Allie moved back down and started to lick and flick Bea again, Allie was circling Bea's clit with her fingers and was beginning to feel Bea's wetness, she couldn't help herself she had to enter a finger whilst keeping Bea's clit in her mouth she wanted Bea to have the best wake up call ever. So Allie started to move her finger faster and she put her tongue into overdrive, her jaws were beginning to get sore with all the sucking and flicking but there was no way Allie was giving up until she knew Bea was cumming. Allie put another finger in and pushed her fingers in and out fast and curled them slightly, this was when she realised Bea was almost there as Bea was breathing heavy and she had just breathy croaked "faster please", Allie wasn't sure if she meant with her fingers or her tongue so she went faster with both of them, Allie's tongue felt like it was just about to fall off, but she knew Bea was in the middle of her orgasm so she knew she could just manage a while longer with the assault on Bea's clit. Bea let out a massive sigh and Allie stopped licking and flicking Bea's clit, she removed her fingers and moved up beside Bea and cuddled her, Bea couldn't talk yet as she was still breathing so heavy. Allie asked Bea "how was that babe", Bea just nodded and tried to say "fucking amazing" although Allie didn't quite make out what Bea said she knew it was good. They lay together for a while before Allie heard Bea slightly snoring so she knew Bea had fallen asleep again. 

Allie closed her eyes and dozed off herself for a short time, when she opened her eyes again Bea was lying staring at her, Bea said "you are fucking gorgeous, and I'm so glad you are in my bed", "you aren't too bad yourself" Allie said back with a wink. "Do you want some breakfast" Bea asked "yes babe, I'm famished", Bea grabbed the room service menu and they ordered some eggs and some coffee.

After they ate breakfast Allie asked Bea "what time do you need to be in work at", "well I was there for 10 hours yesterday so I'm going in later today, what about you? Bea asked, "well I don't need to go in until about lunchtime again", "good" Bea said as she scooted closer to Allie and kissed her on the neck. "Mmm that's nice" Allie moaned. Allie took Bea's hands and walked her over to the bed, she then pushed Bea on to the bed she made Bea lie flat out on her back and she opened Bea's dressing gown she then straddled her and started to kiss Bea on the lips, so lightly that Bea lifted her head up to get more contact, "no" Allie said and Bea lay back down again. Bea opened Allie's dressing gown and started to play with Allie's breasts, Allie moved down so she was kissing and licking around Bea's nipples, Allie moved back up to Bea and whispered "I want us to cum at the same time", "what did you have in mind" Bea asked, Allie didn't say anything but she turned her body around so she was still straddling Bea but she was facing her feet. Allie moved so her bum was almost at Bea's face and Allie moved down so her face was almost at Bea's clit, Allie moved so she was slightly on her side and she pulled Bea with her. Allie moved so her face was in between Bea's legs and Bea did the same. They both started to kiss each other's thighs and then they moved so they were licking and kissing each others clit, it felt amazing that they were doing this at the same time. They were both so turned on and so wet that they both knew that they were going to cum quickly so they both stayed in that great position and worked on each other's clit until they both knew that they were in the middle of their orgasms, neither of them wanted to move away but when their orgasms were finished they both fell into a heap on the bed. Bea moved around so they were face to face and said "that was fucking amazing, I've never done that before but I will definitely be doing it again", Allie said "it was fucking amazing babe", they were both exhausted so they lay down on the bed and Bea grabbed the cover and said "I need a nap", "lightweight" Allie said kissing Bea on the lips as she cuddled up to her under the cover. 

Allie woke up after about 15 minutes and she decided to go to her own room, she put her clothes on and left Bea a note saying - Hi babe thanks for a great night and an even better morning, I thought you needed your sleep so I left you to it. I will give you a text later when I get to work to see if you want to do anything later. Allie x

Allie grabbed her bag and went back to her own room, it was still only 8.45am so she decided to have quick nap before having a shower and going to work. She lay on her bed and filled her head with the nakedness of the red head and she thought about the fantastic sex she had had earlier, this made her fall asleep in a wet haze.


	13. CHAPTER 13

CHAPTER 13

Bea woke up and reached over the bed to feel if Allie was still there but she wasn't, but she did find her note that she left. Bea smiled as she read the note which just made her think about Allie more than what she was already. Bea looked at her watch and it said 10.03am, still early she thought. Bea couldn't be bothered with work today and had an idea, the first thing she did was call downstairs to reception and then she called Allie's room to see if she was still there, "hello" Allie said, "hi babe" Bea said. "Are you nearly ready for work?" Bea asked "no not really, I've just been lounging around, I was going to have a shower and start to get dressed soon", "how do you fancy playing hooky today and going on a camel ride?" Bea asked. "Omg, id love to do that" Allie stated, as she began to get excited thinking about spending the day with Bea. "Meet me downstairs at midday, we are getting picked up in a 4x4 jeep Bea said. 

Allie had a shower and got dressed, she then called her office and told them she was going to do some work from her hotel room instead of coming in. It wasn't long until she was to meet Bea downstairs, so she put on the tv for the last few minutes and watched the news. She glanced at her watch, put the tv off and headed downstairs. Bea was waiting for her, they hugged and then headed outside to where the 4x4 jeep was picking them up. It was waiting for them so they hopped on and the driver took them out of town to the sand dunes where he drove up and around them for a while before taking them to where the camels where. Allie was a bit scared at first as the animals were huge but Bea put her mind at rest and they got on and went for a ride. They didn't go very fast as the guides were walking with them on ropes. They were on the camels for almost an hour before they were told to get off, and to follow the guides. The guides took them to a clearing which had a few tents, one guide pulled the curtain away from one of the tents and they were told to go inside, when they did a small table was set up with champagne and strawberries. Allie looked at Bea and she winked at her, she had arranged this when she had booked the camel rides. They sat down at the table and the guide poured champagne into glasses for them and they ate some strawberries. The guide stood at the side to wait on them finishing their champagne and strawberries. 

Bea walked over to the guide and she gestured for him to go outside with her, she came back in a few minutes later and closed the curtain behind her. She walked up to Allie and whispered "have you ever fucked in a tent in the desert before?" "no, I haven't" Allie replied. "Do you want to?, as we have this place uninterrupted for 30 mins?" Bea asked Allie with a wink in her eye. Allie put down her glass and walked around to where Bea was at her side of the table and grabbed her and kissed her so passionately that it made her wet instantly. Allie pushed Bea onto the table and opened her trousers and put her hand down, she felt that Bea was soaking wet and so ready for her fingers. So she didn't hesitate, she put two fingers in and started to push them in and out fast, she put her hand up to Bea's mouth to try and muffle her moans as she knew it was only a curtain hiding them.   
Bea was trying to say faster but Allie took a while to work it out because of where her hand was but when she did she put her fingers into overdrive. She then started to circle her thumb on Bea's clit at the same time and it didn't take long for Bea to cum. Allie could feel Bea's walls close in on her fingers so she push harder and faster to ride out Bea's orgasm. When Bea's orgasm had finished Allie kissed Bea and she whispered my turn, Bea flipped Allie around so she was on the table, Bea then put her hand down Allie's trousers and felt that she was so wet. She pushed a finger in and then entered two she pushed slowly at first and then began to push on Allie's clit, she pushed another finger in and pushed in and out, she gradually got faster and she kissed Allie as she was beginning to make some noises, she circled Allie's clit and she knew she was close as Allie close her eyes. "oh fuck" Allie said as she was cumming hard, Bea didn't stop until she knew that Allie's orgasm was finished. Bea bent over Allie and they kissed for a few minutes before Bea said we only have a minute or two left before the guide comes in so we better sit back down like nothing has happened. They poured themselves another glass of champagne and they started eating the strawberries and the guide walked through the curtain, they both winked at each other and sniggered as they knew what they had just been up to. 

They got back in the jeep and were taken on the sand dunes again and then they were taken back to the hotel, Allie went to Bea's room and she lay on the bed. Bea lay beside her and they just cuddled and then they dozed off. They both woke up when Bea's mobile phone was buzzing, when she answered it, there was an emergency at her office so she had to go there straight away to try and sort it out. She kissed Allie good bye and promised she would text her later.


	14. CHAPTER 14

CHAPTER 14

When Bea left to go and sort the emergency at work Allie headed back to her room, she was really tired, she decided to have a shower to try and wake herself up, she stood under the water for ages as the redhead came into her mind. She imagined that the redhead was in the shower with her. She imagined that she got a sponge and put shower gel on it and began to wash the redheads naked body. She imagined she was moving the soapy sponge all over Bea's body, making sure she didn't miss one tiny bit of Bea's fantastic body. She imagined she threw away the sponge and took over with just her hands. She imagined putting more shower gel on her hands so she could get a good lather so she could move her hands and fingers around Bea's body easily. She imagined she would be giving Bea a slow kiss in between the lathering, as she was moving her hands over Bea's pert breasts. She imagined washing all the soap off Bea and kneeling in front of her and kissing her thighs and then lifting one of Bea's legs over her shoulder and assaulting her clit with her tongue until Bea was cumming hard in her mouth. With all the imagining of the redheads body Allie hadn't realised that she was touching herself sensually and began to wish that Bea was there with her as she was getting worked up and wet as fuck not just from the water from the shower. Allie decided that she had to do something about it so she put one leg onto the side of the bath and decided to partly enter a finger into herself and rub her clit with the palm of her hand. She was just beginning to feel slightly satisfied when she heard her phone ring. Allie had took the phone into the bathroom with her in case she had any calls from work. She sighed and grabbed the phone and answered with a slight out of breath "hello", "hey babe, you ok? you sound out of breath" Bea asked, all Allie could do was laugh. "What are you laughing about" Bea asked, "fuck, I will tell you later" Allie said, "ok, no problem. Anyway I've sorted the emergency at work and I'm going to stay for an hour or so and then head back to the hotel, I'm quite tired from everything today, how do you fancy room service and watch a movie later?" Bea said, "you know what, I'm tired too, so room service and a movie sounds great" Allie stated. "Cool, I will call you when I get back" Bea said, "ok, bye for now" Allie said.

Allie was a bit pissed off with Bea's timing with her call, but decided the moment had passed, she got back in the shower and finished washing her hair and her body and got out the shower. She quickly gave her hair a quick dry and then she lay on the bed and picked up her kindle and started reading a book. 

It wasn't long before Allie felt her eyes wanting to close so she closed off her kindle and let the tiredness take over. When she woke up she had been sleeping for almost two hours and it was now early evening and she was beginning to feel quite peckish. She wondered when Bea was going to call, she thought it wouldn't be too long so she picked up her kindle again and started reading from where she left off. 

About another 20 minutes had passed and there was a knock at the door, Allie answered and it was Bea, Bea stepped in and cuddled and kissed Allie and gave her a bottle of wine and said "I thought we could have this with our dinner", "very nice", Allie said looking at the bottle realising it was quite an expensive bottle of wine. Bea walked in and sat on the chair, Allie said "I will pour us a glass of wine", she got some glasses and opened the bottle, glad that it was a screw top bottle. She walked towards Bea and gave her the glass and went to walk away, Bea said "come here" So Allie turned back towards Bea and walked towards her, Bea tapped her lap to tell Allie to sit on her lap which Allie did obligingly. Bea asked "so what was making you laugh when I called you today?", suddenly Allie's face went a little red, and Bea said "oh I see I interrupted you in a compromising position, did I?", Allie didn't know where to look so she decided to tell Bea what had happened in the shower in the run up to her call. 

Allie explained everything to Bea, all the stuff she imagined that she was doing to her and then the stuff she was doing to herself when she got interrupted with Bea's phone call. Bea let out a little chuckle and asked Allie "did you go back in the shower and finish yourself off?", "no way, the moment had well and truly gone by then so I washed my hair and then got out" Allie said. Bea let out another chuckle and said "we can do it now if you want", Allie didn't hesitate and she stepped off of Bea's lap and she took her hand and led her to the bathroom, they had both started to discard their clothing on the way there. When they reached the bathroom Allie put the shower on and they both finished undressing and then they stepped into the shower. Bea said "what was I doing?" Allie said "you were just standing against the wall letting me wash you with the sponge", "ok then" so Bea grabbed the sponge gave it to Allie and then she leaned against the wall and let Allie sensually wash her and cover her in soapy suds. Bea was enjoying it more than she thought she would and had grabbed Allie a few times to kiss and to touch her but Allie told her to get back to the wall so she did what she was told. Allie threw away the sponge and then started to caress Bea's skin with her hands, this was beginning to make Bea want more so when she whispered this into Allie's ear this was when Allie kneeled down in front of Bea and put her leg over her shoulder. Bea was fully ready for what Allie was about to do as she was really needing more contact from Allie. Allie started by kissing Bea's thighs but Bea couldn't take it she wanted more now, so she carefully moved Allie's head until it was fully in between her legs and she said "please Allie make me cum" so Allie did what she was asked and took Bea clit and started to pound her tongue to make Bea cum, which she did spectacularly. 

When Bea was finished and was able to stand properly she said "now I want to see what you were doing to yourself", "ok" was all Allie could say. Bea moved out of the way so Allie could put her leg on the side of the bath, Bea grabbed Allie's hand and put a finger in her mouth and said to Allie "use that finger" so Allie moved her hand to in between her legs and Allie slightly put a finger inside herself until she felt how wet she was so she pushed it in further whilst circling her hand over her clit at the same time. Allie closed her eyes but Bea said "no I want to see you so keep them open", so Allie did what she was told and opened her eyes so Bea could look into them when she was fingering herself. Allie was pushing her finger in and out and then added another finger and continued to push in and out. Bea decided to give her some help so she stepped towards Allie and started to kiss her and caress her breasts which really helped Allie a lot as she was beginning to feel the walls close in on her own fingers, so she circled her clit even more with her hand before long she was cumming and Bea was still watching her eyes when she wasn't kissing her. "Omg, that was fucking amazing" Allie said, "it certainly was" Bea added. 

After a quick wash of each other they got out of the shower and dried each other off, they headed out of the bathroom and they took a seat on the bed, Bea gulped down the wine that was in her glass before pouring herself another one and said "I'm bloody hungry now so we should probably order some food", "I agree" Allie said. Allie handed the room service menu to Bea who picked something for both of them, and then picked up the phone and ordered the meals. 

Bea lay on the bed and flicked through the tv until they found a film that they both decided on and they had another glass of wine whilst waiting on their food to arrive. Both exhausted with the antics from earlier and from the shower a short time ago.


	15. CHAPTER 15

CHAPTER 15

After they had their food it didn't take long for them both to fall asleep. They were both exhausted with their work and with their bedroom antics. Bea woke up first and she just lay looking at the beautiful blonde lying naked beside her. Things started to go through Bea's mind, things like, is this a holiday romance, would she want to see me when we get home, and then she suddenly remembered her ex that she dumped on the morning she first met Allie. Did she deserve a second chance or at least to explain what had made her cheat on Bea. Bea hadn't thought about her ex much as she had been having too much fun with the sexy blonde. It didn't take long for Allie to begin to stir, she opened her eyes and saw that Bea was looking at her "morning" Allie said, "good morning gorgeous" Bea replied. They lay and had a cuddle before they got up and got dressed, Bea then left Allie's room and headed back to her own room. They both needed to go to work early as they hadn't went in at all the day before.

When Bea got to her room she went into the shower straight away and then dried her hair and got dressed. She grabbed her bag and headed out the hotel to grab a cab to her office, she knew she had a mound of work waiting for her and she knew she needed to get a start on it. When she got to her office she said she didn't want to be disturbed so she could get on with her work without any interruptions as she wanted to leave work at a reasonable time knowing she had a gorgeous blonde waiting for her.

Allie did the same when Bea left her room, she had a shower and dried her hair and put her work suit on, she made a cup of coffee first before she headed downstairs to her office. When she got there a few people asked how she was as she hadn't went in the day before but she said she was fine and headed into her office. There was extra work on her desk that must have been put there the day before so she looked through it and saw it wasn't too bad and thought she could get it done in a hour or so. She put on her computer and waited for it to start up before setting up a spread sheet for a training course that she had to set up. 

A few hours had passed by and then Bea's computer started to go weird, she asked one of the guys in the office to have a look at it, but it was no use the system was down and it probably wouldn't be fixed that day so instead of waiting around Bea decided to go back to the hotel and maybe see Allie for a while if she wasn't too busy. She grabbed her bag and quickly fixed the papers on her desk into some sort of order and then left for the day, grabbing a cab back to the hotel. When she arrived she went to her room and changed into something a bit more casual and comfortable, out of the suits she wears at the office. 

After Bea changed she gave Allie a call on her mobile, it must have been on her desk next to her as she answered almost straight away. "Hello" Allie said, not really realising who was calling, "hi gorgeous" Bea said, "hey, how are you?" Allie asked, "I'm fine, I'm back at the hotel as the computer system went down at work so I couldn't do any work", Bea replied. "Lucky you" Allie said sarcastically and Bea sniggered. "Are you busy?" Bea asked, "well I am a little bit, why did you have something in mind?", "not really, but if you had some time then id like to see where you work and what you do", "oh, ok then, yes that's cool, whenever you are ready let me know and I will meet you at reception" Allie said, "I'm ready now" Bea said. "Ok, give me five minutes and I will get you at reception" Allie said. So they said bye and Bea headed downstairs to meet Allie. 

Bea waited about fifteen minutes before Allie came to meet her, Allie said she was just telling the people in the office that she was bringing a friend in to show her around so they wouldn't stare or ask questions why she was there, Bea said it was fine but if it was a problem seeing where she worked she didn't need to show her, Allie saying it wasn't a problem and it was fine. So Allie took Bea around the back of the reception into the massive office. It was bigger than what Bea imagined it to be, Allie saying they took the calls here for most of the whole chain that's why it was so big and busy. It hummed of people talking on calls and there was a slight noise of music but it wasn't very loud. Allie showed Bea most parts of the office, she took Bea to the kitchen and made them both a coffee and she grabbed them both a muffin and then Allie took Bea to her office and they both sat down, and they drank their coffee and ate their muffins.

Allie asked Bea "what do you think of the place?" and she replied saying "its cool, there's only one thing that could make it better?" "What's that then?" Allie asked with a puzzled look on her face, "you draped over this table with my fingers inside of you" Bea said with a total serious look on her face. "Oh" Allie said slightly stunned, "we cant, what if someone comes in" Allie added, "I've noticed you have a lock on the door, so we can use that" Bea said, walking towards Allie. Allie thought what the hell and kissed Bea and then walked over to the door and locking the door from the inside. She walked back towards Bea and kissed her again, this time Bea slightly pushed Allie so the table was at the back of her legs, Bea said "get on and pull up your skirt", Allie was glad she had wore a skirt to work that day. Bea stood in between Allie's legs and pulled down her pants and started to work her fingers around Allie's core and slightly circling her clit, she was kissing Allie and Allie had her hand up Bea's t-shirt massaging Bea's breasts. Every time Bea touched Allie on the clit she hitched her breath, Bea could feel Allie was slightly on edge so she whispered "baby, let go, we wont get caught", so Allie began to relax and Bea noticed that. Bea was still circling Allie's clit and she was beginning to notice that Allie was getting wet so she entered a finger in and started to push in and out, Bea was still bent over kissing Allie at the same time and Allie was still massaging Bea's breasts. Bea noticed that Allie's breath was getting faster so she entered another finger, this time Allie let out a moan so Bea moved to Allie's ear and said "you need to be quiet", Allie nodded but it was hard as she was almost there, Allie said "kiss me hard" so Bea moved again so she was kissing Allie, she kissed Allie so hard and passionately that Allie began to cum, and it went on and on, Bea tried to move but Allie said "no", then added "more", Bea kept on kissing Allie and then Allie shook her head and said "move so your tongue down there", so Bea moved down and sucked on Allie's clit while still pushing her fingers in and out. Finally Allie's orgasm ended, she was spent as it had been so long and hard, it had felt amazing and was one of the most intense orgasms that Allie had ever had. Allie said "I don't think I can do any more work today, that was so fucking amazing", Bea chuckled and said "it was". Allie composed herself and put her pants back on and pulled her skirt down, she sat back on her seat, Bea went to the door and unlocked it and sat back down at the other side of Allie's desk. Within a minute there was a knock on the door, Allie shouted come in, and A male entered and gave Allie a few pieces of paper, when he left they both looked at each other and burst out laughing knowing they had only been a minute or two from being caught fucking.


	16. CHAPTER 16

CHAPTER 16

Bea was leaving Allie's office so she could get on with her work and asked "what time do you think you will get away later?", "why do you have something in mind?" Allie asked, "yes, I thought we could go to the horse racing, there's an evening meeting at Meydan racecourse, I've been before and its very exciting" Bea said. "I've never been anywhere like that before, so its sounds great, I can probably get away from here within the hour" Allie said. "That's cool Bea said, the first race is 6pm so if we want to see that we will need to be away from the hotel at 5.30pm as it takes a good 20 minutes to get there", "ok, I will be ready" Allie said. "Cool, I will come to your room to get you just before 5.30pm, dress nice" Bea said, Allie nodded. 

Allie still had a lot of work to do but was glad of the little distraction that Bea had gave her, she was now excited about going to the races as she hadn't ever been before. Allie decided she was going to finish for the day and try and catch up tomorrow. She was only in Dubai for two more days before she went back home and had all but finished the work she was there to do so she didn't mind leaving early once or twice. She said bye to everyone in the office and headed up to her room. 

When Bea had reached her room she had a shower and looked out what she was going to wear, she had brought one dress, just in case, so she decided to wear that and a cardigan to cover her arms. Bea spent the next while trying to sort out her unruly hair, as she wanted to look really good for Allie. When she was finally satisfied with her hair she got dressed and checked the time, it was 5.05pm so she decided to have a small bottle of wine from the mini bar before she went to Allie's room to get her. 

Allie had a great shower when she got to her room, she also had a good look at what she was going to wear and she too decided on a dress, but Allie's dress had long sleeves. Allie flicked on the tv and put some music on whilst she was drying her hair. Allie had just put her dress on when there was a knock on her door, when she opened it she saw it was Bea. Bea started to walk into Allie's room but she just stopped in her tracks when she saw Allie, Bea was mesmerised with the beauty that was standing in front of her. It took her a few seconds to snap out of it and when she did she gave Allie a kiss on the cheek and whispered "you are fucking gorgeous", "thank you" was all Allie could manage. Allie said "I wont be long", "we have a few minutes so take your time, I have a town car picking us up at 5.30pm" Bea said, "ok" Allie replied. When Allie was finished getting ready they headed downstairs and out to the awaiting town car. 

It took about 20 minutes for the town car to get them to the race course. They paid at the entrance and made their way to inside the grand stand, where they found some seats and sat down, they had a good view of the finish line and there was lots of monitors all around if you wanted to watch the whole race. Bea grabbed them a list of all the races and they picked a horse for the first race, Bea picking hers because she liked the name, Allie picking hers because she liked the colour of the jockey's silks. Bea placed the bets for them at the desk and then they waited for the race to start. A waitress came and took a drink order for them, which they decided to have a bottle of wine. It was only a few minutes before the race started and when it did everyone started shouting the name of their horse so Bea and Allie did the same. They didn't do very well, neither of them placed. So they looked at the next race and picked another horse each. 

The same happened in that race, neither of them placed, "we aren't very good at this are we" Allie said with a chuckle, "no not yet but we have a few more races to get a winner" Bea said. They finished the bottle of wine and Bea ordered another bottle, and Allie decided she needed to go to the bathroom, she didn't really want to go alone so she asked Bea if she minded going with her, Bea whispered in Allie's ear "ever fucked in a race course bathroom?", "I've never even been to a race course before let alone do that" Allie said slightly bemused. "So do you wanna?" Bea asked, "id fuck you anywhere, come on then" Allie said so they headed to the bathroom. The bathroom was massive but empty, no expense had been spared with the décor. The actual cubicles were massive so there was plenty of space for what they intended to do. Bea picked the cubical furthest from the door and they went in and closed the door. Bea pushed Allie up against the closed door and started putting her hands all over Allie's body and kissing her, they stood like this for a few minutes before Bea said get on the top of the toilet and pull your dress up. Allie did what Bea said without hesitation and Bea moved so she was standing in front of Allie. Bea was kissing Allie and stroking her thigh up and down, every time Bea would get high up Allie's thigh she would slightly hitch her breath as she was patiently waiting on Bea to enter her but she didn't straight away, Bea just stood and kissed and teased Allie for a while before she suitably knew that Allie wanted it so badly. Bea pulled Allie's pants to the side and entered two fingers straight away, she had been teasing Allie for a while and knew she was so wet when she felt her pants so she knew Allie could handle two fingers straight away. Allie put her arms around Bea's neck and pulled her close, so Bea was able to get her fingers in fully and curl them before moving them in and out at high speed. Allie put her face into the crook of Bea's neck so her moans were muffled just in case anyone else entered the bathroom whilst they were there. Allie knew she was close so she started to slightly move her hips in time to Bea's finger movements. Allie still had her face in Bea's neck crook when she said "I'm cumming, oh my god I'm cumming", Bea slightly made her finger movements faster just to make sure Allie had the best orgasm she could possibly have. When Allie let out a massive sigh, Bea knew that Allie's orgasm was finished so she just stood and cuddled and kissed her neck until Allie had her breath back. 

"Flip around" Allie said after she had sorted her pants back in place and pulled her dress back down, Bea jumped up on the back of the toilet and pulled her dress up, Allie knew Bea would be so wet so she began to circle Bea's clit with her fingers. Allie decided she was going to concentrate on Bea's clit and then enter her later when she was just about to cum so she put the palm of her hand on Bea's clit and was rubbing her palm up and down and in circle movements. Seconds later they heard a door open and some voices so Allie put her hand loosely over Bea mouth to make sure she knew she had to be quiet. Allie continued to rub her palm over Bea's clit, Bea nodded to say she was just about to let go so Allie pushed two fingers inside Bea making sure she still kept some of her hand circling Bea's clit. Bea moaned but it was slightly muffled from Allie's hand so it was a weird sound, But they didn't care they just carried on making sure Bea's orgasm was great. Allie's palm was soaking wet from Bea so the movement was made easy and she could tell Bea was thoroughly enjoying it. A short time later Allie knew Bea's orgasm was over so she grabbed Bea by the jaw and kissed her passionately, Bea then moved her head so she was resting on Allie's shoulder until she regained her composure. "Wow" was all Bea could say when she had finally got her breath back. 

"I think we should get back now" Allie said, "yes we probably should, we have money to win" Bea said. They both left the bathroom after washing their hands and went back to where the were sitting in the grand stand. Their wine was still there at the table so they both had a sip as they had both worked up a thirst. 

There was only two more races to go and the first race they picked donkeys again as they didn't win again. In the last race there was a horse called Allie's Smile so they just knew they had to put money on this horse. They both decided to put money on the same horse so Bea went to the desk and placed the bet they decided to put 100 dirham on the horse, which was approximately $36. The race started and they stood up so they could watch a monitor, at the last bend Allie's smile took the lead and won the race. They were both jumping up and down and Bea went to collect their winnings, they had won 1000 dirham which was approximately $360, as the price of the horse was 10/1. When Bea returned to Allie she was using the money like a fan. 

It was time to leave so they grabbed their things and headed back out to the town car. When they arrived back at the hotel they went straight to Bea's room and opened the mini bar and had a small bottle of wine each. "That was amazing tonight, it was a great feeling to win the money with a horse that had my name" "yes it was cool". "I have an idea" Bea said, "what's that" Allie asked. "Why don't we scatter the money on the bed and fuck all night on top of it", "fucking heck Bea, that sounds good". Bea threw the money on the bed and they jumped on top of it.


	17. CHAPTER 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great comments about this story. It is coming to an end soon in the next few chapters so I hope you all enjoy the last few chapters.

CHAPTER 17

When they woke up in the morning most of the money had fallen on to the floor from their antics the night before. Allie woke up and felt something on her face, and when she moved her hand to feel what it was, it ended up being a Dirham note that was stuck there, she giggled to herself and then she peeled it off her face and threw it further down the bed. She looked over at Bea who was still very much asleep. Bea was sleeping on her back and was still naked, and she had a Dirham note stuck to her left breast. Allie grabbed the offending note and discarded it the same as the one that was stuck to her face. Allie lay and watched Bea sleep for a while, there was so many things going through her mind about Bea at that time, she really wanted to see the redhead again when they got back to Australia, but would Bea want to see her. She wondered if Bea was thinking the same thoughts as she was, she could only hope she was. Allie had wanted to bring up the subject on several occasions but got scared and crapped out of it. 

Allie had been lying watching Bea for quite a few minutes when she decided that Bea had been sleeping enough, so she moved closer to Bea and started to lightly trail her tongue around Bea's right breast, which for the first few seconds didn't make Bea move a muscle. After about a minute of Allie doing this Bea began to twitch her body and then she opened her eyes, for the first few seconds she didn't focus on anything but when she finally focused on Allie, she moved closer to Allie instinctively. Allie took Bea's nipple into her mouth and continued to lick and suck on it, Bea didn't move an inch as she was enjoying the feeling of Allie's tongue on her body. Allie moved her hand so it was on Bea's stomach, and she started to trail small shapes on it, Bea still didn't move a muscle. Bea wasn't used to having so much attention on her body, her ex who she had really loved rarely touched her body, she preferred to get in and get out as quickly as possible. Bea always craved the touch from someone, but very rarely got it, even when she asked for it. She hardly knew Allie and she had spent more attention on her body in the last week than her ex had in the last six months. Bea really enjoyed when Allie touched her, to the extent that it turned her on immensely. Bea could have lay there all day with Allie's hands and tongue, somewhere, anywhere on her body.

Allie's stomach made a grumbling noise so they decided to get some room service as they both still had to go to work that day. It was the last full day in Dubai for both of them so they both needed to get whatever work finished that they had. Allie had almost everything done that she was supposed to, she only had a few more things to sort out, but she knew that if she didn't quite get everything done she would be back in Dubai soon as she was there usually every six weeks or so. It was Bea who wasn't quite finished everything that she was supposed to, but in her mind she was blaming the blonde for being too gorgeous for her to leave her for the full days that she needed to get all her work finished. Bea wasn't too worried about finishing her work before she left, as most of her work was done on a computer she knew she could catch up quickly when she went home without any distractions. 

After they ate breakfast, Allie left Bea's room and went back to her own room to get ready for work and to try and pack some of her case for going home in the morning. Allie wasn't the best of packers so she just opened her case and threw everything in, she left her toiletries and a few other things out but most of it went in her case. Allie decided that because she was dressed and ready she would head to her office and try and tie up all the loose ends, she knew she wouldn't need to be there for long. Most of the time she was there it was spend getting some gossip and saying goodbye until the next time she was there. So after saying her goodbye's she headed back to her room, as it was only 1.30pm she decided to have a nap as she had been kept awake most of the night fucking Bea so she took her work clothes off and went to bed in her bra and pants.

Bea wasn't so lucky, she still had a bit to do before she could leave, she still had to catch up from when the system had went down as it had deleted some of the stuff she had been working on as it hadn't got saved before the system went down. She hadn't realised this had happened so she was quite pissed off when she had found out. Bea asked one of the guys in the office to help her try and catch up with the stuff that got deleted and they managed to get most of it sorted and saved in quick time. She managed to sort another couple of things out and then decided that she had, had enough and packed all her things away and left her office. She grabbed a cab and went back to the hotel. When she got back to her room she opened a vodka from the mini bar and had a drink with some diet coke, she was completely shattered, with her work and with the fact that she was up most of the night with Allie. It just dawned on her that Allie had made her feel different than with any other woman ever before. She felt that Allie had feelings for her, but did she? More importantly did she have feelings for Allie? Everything was so confusing. As it was their last night in Dubai Bea decided to make it a nice night for Allie so she thought that if she made a nice table up, got a nice bottle of wine and ordered some room service it would be like having a nice meal out together but without being in the public eye if they wanted to hold hands or anything else. Bea laughed at herself when she thought of that as she knew what the something else would be. Bea knew they would end up having sex as they really couldn't keep their hands off each other. Which was really weird as Bea hadn't really been much of a sex person before she met Allie, with her ex it was maybe only a couple of times a week but with Allie it had been almost a couple of times a night or even more. 

Bea got everything set up in the room for Allie and she ordered the room service to be delivered for 8.30pm, she was going to ask Allie to come to her room for 8.15pm, so they could have a drink before their meal. So she gave Allie a call and got everything set up, so Bea decided to pack her case as she was sure she wouldn't have time later that night or even in the morning. Bea had a shower and put on some black trousers and a nice tank top which showed off her toned arms, as everything else had been packed away except the clothes she needed for flying home the next morning. Bea didn't even leave any clothes to wear in bed as she knew she would be spending the night with Allie and she would rather be totally naked with her. 

It wasn't long before there was a knock on Bea's room door, she knew it would be Allie as she was always bang on time. When she opened the door to Allie she had a glass of wine in her hand for Allie, so when Allie walked in she gave Bea a kiss on the lips, a small squeeze on her bum and then took the glass off Bea. When Allie walked in she saw the table set up and Bea told her to sit at the table as dinner wouldn't be too long. Allie was surprised with the table all being set up so when she said something to Bea about it all Bea said was that she was special and she deserved to be treated well. The next knock on the door was the food so Bea took the tray and then served it to Allie and then they sat and ate the food whilst having a few glasses of wine. Both of them not really wanting to talk about the elephant in the room of whether or not they were going to see each other again when they got home or all this had just been a holiday romance.


	18. CHAPTER 18

CHAPTER 18

After spending their last night in Dubai in Bea's bed, Allie went back to her room to get all the last things in her room packed away in her case. They had booked a taxi to pick them up at 11am and take them to the airport as their flight home back to Melbourne was at 2.30pm. 

When in her room Allie collected everything from the bathroom and threw it in her case, she wasn't really much of a packer and tended just to throw everything in and hope for the best. She double checked the wardrobe to see if she had left anything, which she hadn't. 

Bea was much better when it came to packing, she made sure everything was folded properly and put in her case. Bea checked everywhere in her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She decided to give Allie a call to see how her packing was coming along, when Allie said she was almost finished Bea asked if she wanted to meet up and get a quick breakfast before the taxi picked them up, Allie agreeing to this. They arranged to meet at reception where the could store their cases whilst they ate breakfast. 

Bea was waiting for a full 15 minutes before Allie appeared, Allie apologised straight away and told Bea she couldn't get her case to close, Bea chuckled and said "it was probably because of the way that you packed it", "throwing stuff into a case was not packing it" Bea added, "well it is in my head" Allie said knowing Bea was only joking with her. They put their cases in behind the desk at reception and then headed for some breakfast, they had about 45 minutes until the taxi was picking them up. 

They both had some bacon and eggs and coffee for breakfast, they both kind of sat in silence for the first few minutes before Allie asked "would you like to go an actual date when we get home?", Bea wasn't expecting Allie to ask anything like that. Bea looked at Allie and said "yes I really would like that", can I just say though "I get really bad jetlag and it takes me a few days to get over it so can we be home for a while first before we meet up?", "hey yes that's cool" Allie said, "ok that settled then, I will give you a call when I'm all settled" Bea added. It was almost time for the taxi to pick them up so they grabbed their cases from reception and headed outside to wait for the taxi.

When they arrived at the airport they decided to check in straight away and get rid of their cases so they didn't need to trail them around with them, when they checked in they managed to get the same seats that they got on the flight over, which suited them. They went a wander around the airport before settling in a bar and having a few drinks before they got on the plane. They kept their eyes on the flight details on a screen in the bar as they were waiting on the gate number to show. When it did they headed slowly towards the gate as they were really just enjoying each others company. They had a bit of a wait at the gate before they started boarding so they both decided to head to the bathroom first and then when they went back to the gate the first seats had been shouted to start boarding. They were in the second section so they waited their turn and then they heard their seat numbers being shouted so they stood in the queue to start to board. It didn't take long before the plane was fully boarded and taxiing down the runway before lifting into the air. 

They sat chatting before the cabin crew started to bring some snacks and drinks out, they both decided on a glass of wine and some peanuts. They were chatting about when they went to the races and when they won all the money. Bea whispering in Allie's ear "the best part was when we fucked on top of all the money", Allie just nodded in agreement at the same time as putting her hand on Bea's and giving it a small squeeze before returning it to her own lap. They both carried on chatting and laughing with each other for the next few hours, they had dinner and both of them decided to have a nap, they were both pretty tired. They had fucked each other for the best part of the night as it was their last night in Dubai, as of that point neither of them had brought up whether or not they wanted to see each other when they got back home. 

Bea was the first one to wake from her nap and she immediately looked over to see if Allie was still asleep, which she was, Bea then just lay looking at the beauty that was napping in front of her. She really liked looking at Allie sleep, she had done it several times over the last week, it was even better when she was naked and could look at the blondes body as well, but they were on a plane so looking at the blondes beautiful face was enough for now. Allie must have sensed someone was watching her as she opened her eyes and looked straight at Bea who said "hi, how was your nap?", "it was fine, I had a dream about you" Allie said, "oh yeah" Bea said winking, "no it wasn't like that" Allie replied, "ok, I suppose there's plenty time for dreams like that" Bea said with a chuckle. 

The cabin crew was bringing more drinks out and they decided to get another glass of wine each. They decided to play who wants to be a millionaire on the screen and they were doing really badly but having a good laugh and enjoying themselves anyway. Bea noticed most of the cabin were either sleeping or having a drink and watching a film she nudged Allie and whispered "the place is very quiet, I have an idea", "what would that be?" Allie asked. Bea leaned into Allie and whispered again, "we could become part of the mile high club and fuck in the toilet", Allie just looked at Bea and said "you are unbelievable, but I like it". "Come on then" Bea said hoping the bathroom was empty and hoping nobody really noticed that they were about to get into the same toilet cubicle. Bea decided to walk to the toilet first and then Allie followed her a few seconds later. They casually entered the same cubical, which was quite tight but enough space for what they were going to do. When Bea closed the door and locked it she grabbed Allie and pushed her up against the sink and they started kissing very passionately, both their hands were roaming over each others bodies. Bea grabbed the zip of Allie's jeans and pulled it down and opened the button she then put her hand in behind Allie's pants and then put it down and started to massage Allie's clit whilst still kissing her, she was also slightly squeezing one of Allie's breasts at the same time. Allie had her arm around Bea's neck and her other hand was up Bea's top and under her bra massaging her breast. Bea told Allie to sit on the sink and she pulled Allie's trousers down slightly just so she had some space to enter Allie, which she couldn't do whilst they were standing. She could feel that Allie was really wet probably from her clit being circled and she decided to enter two fingers straight away, Allie moaned slightly when Bea did this so Bea went very slow for the first few thrusts so Allie could get used to Bea's fingers. Bea knew that Allie was ready for her to speed up so she did and made sure she was still circling Allie's clit with her thumb, Bea was still kissing Allie but then Allie threw her head back as she was beginning to get close, Bea started to kiss Allie on the neck and Allie was really beginning to breathe heavy now, "I'm close" Allie said, so Bea pushed her fingers in and out faster to get the friction that she knew Allie needed, it wasn't long before Bea could feel Allie's walls tighten and she knew she was cumming so she continued to thrust in and out and was still massaging Allie's breast at the same time. 

Allie let out a massive breath and when she looked into Bea eyes she looked slightly dazed, so Bea took her face into her hands and kissed her until she was back to normal. They both started to snigger and Allie said "well fuck I've never done that before on a plane", "me either, but id definitely do it again" Bea stated, "me too" Allie agreed. They had a quick cuddle before Allie replaced her trousers back to they way they should be. Bea opened the door and had a quick look out but nobody was waiting to use the toilet so she walked to her seat telling Allie to wait a minute before she came out which she did. When they were both at their seats they decided to try and have another nap as their antics had taken it out of them.


	19. CHAPTER 19

CHAPTER 19

When they woke up there wasn't that much longer left of the flight. It had already started its decent in to Melbourne airport. Allie picked up her bag from the floor under the seat in front and made sure everything was there, she put her magazine inside and then put her shoes on. Bea liked to watch out the window when the plane was landing so she stretched over Allie to get a better look, Allie giving Bea a sly massage of a breast as she was so close to her. 

After the plane had landed they headed to the bag pick up, and waited for the conveyor belt to start, it was a few minutes before the bags started to come through and another few minutes before one of their cases made an entrance, it didn't take long for the other one to come through. After they had their cases they headed to the taxi queue, which was a mile long so they stood and waited chatting to each other. When they were almost at the front of the queue Allie said "I've really enjoyed this week with you and I cant wait to see you again soon", "I feel exactly the same Allie and I will be calling you as soon as I get myself settled", just at that, it was their turn at the front of the taxi queue, Allie wasn't quite sure what to do, whether to kiss Bea or just hug her so she just sort of stood for a moment before Bea grabbed her into a hug and gave her a short kiss on the lips. Allie took the first taxi and Bea was going to take the next as they didn't stay in the same direction so they couldn't drop each other off. When Allie's taxi took off she blew Bea a kiss and Bea laughed and pretended to grab it out of the air and put it on her lips, Bea winked at her and waved until she couldn't see the taxi anymore.

It was only seconds until Bea was in her taxi heading home, all she could think about was the gorgeous blonde she had spent the week with. When she arrived home she opened her front door and walked in, she left her case in the hall, she looked at the sideboard and saw all her mail sitting so she knew her ex had been here when she was away, which annoyed her as she had told her to leave. When she walked into the kitchen she saw her ex standing in front of her holding a very large bunch of flowers in her hand, Bea immediately said "what are you doing here Jo?", "I thought I would surprise you for when you came back, I think we need to talk about things" Jo said. "I think I made myself clear when I told you to go" Bea replied, "I know but you deserve an explanation as to why I did what I did" Jo explained. Bea stood looking at Jo for a few minutes before she said "ok, I suppose I do deserve an explanation as to why you cheated on me" Bea said flippantly. "I suppose I deserved that" Jo said.

"I'm hungry so I'm going to have some dinner first and then we can talk" Bea said, "I filled the fridge up for you so there is loads of stuff to eat" Jo said, "you didn't need to do that" Bea said, "I know but its the least I can do" Jo replied. "I think I just fancy some pizza" Bea said, so she looked out the menu and Jo called and ordered a large pizza for them. Jo poured them both a glass of wine while they were waiting on the pizza to arrive, and they both sat on the couch, Bea moving further away when Jo sat close to her. There was an uncomfortable silence when they were waiting on the pizza to arrive, and when the door bell rang Jo shot up at speed to answer it. When she brought the pizza in she went back to the couch but Bea wasn't there, she sat the pizza on the couch and went to look for Bea, she found her in the kitchen getting plates and some kitchen towel. When Bea came back to the couch she had refilled her own glass but not Jo's so Jo quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed the rest of the bottle and brought it back in and put it on the table next to the couch. They proceeded to eat their pizza in silence and when they were finished Bea said "well tell me then, why did you cheat on me?". Jo looked down at her lap, she couldn't look Bea in the eyes as she was embarrassed by what she did. "You were always away and when you were here it felt like you didn't want me anymore" Jo said with a slight crack in the voice, Bea said "look me in the eyes", Jo looked up and into Bea's eyes and said "I'm so sorry, it meant nothing, it only happened once", "well whilst I was away I met the most gorgeous blonde and we fucked like rabbits, does that bother you?" Bea asked, "no because I deserved for you to do that to me" Jo said. Bea was quite surprised with the answer she got from Jo as she was expecting Jo to go nuts, but she didn't get the desired effect that she wanted by telling Jo this information about her and Allie. They spoke well into the night and when Bea's jetlag kicked in she decided to go to bed and they would finish the conversation in the morning. Bea told Jo that she was to sleep in the spare bedroom and not in their bed.

When Bea got out of bed, Jo had made brunch for them, Jo smiled at Bea when she sat down at the table next to her and again when Bea started eating the food that Jo had prepared. Jo poured Bea a coffee but Bea wanted orange juice instead so Jo grabbed a carton from the fridge and poured Bea a glass. Jo asked "did you sleep ok, as I know you always have problems with jetlag when you come home", "I actually slept not bad, I think the few glasses of wine helped" Bea said just before she put a large forkful of pancake into her mouth. When they finished breakfast Jo washed the dishes and asked Bea if she wanted anything, but she didn't. Bea was still angry with Jo for being in her house when she told her not to be, but she had calmed slightly overnight and was willing to listen to what Jo had to say about their relationship. Bea didn't need to go back to work for a few days so Jo asked if she could spend the next day or so together talking things over, Bea wasn't so sure but decided that she should let Jo have her say. 

When Allie arrived home she did what she usually did, she opened her case and dropped everything on to the floor and kicked it to the side, she would deal with it later. Allie was obviously totally oblivious to what was happening at Bea's house and she still had the redhead in her mind and was still thinking that Bea would be calling her in the next few days to go on a date. Allie decided that a lazy day was in order so she sat out in her garden and read her kindle until her eyes were sore from the sun.

Bea and Jo were still continuing their conversation, Bea had been a bit nasty and Jo had cried, although Jo had taken full responsibility for the whole thing Bea still didn't forgive her, as she wanted to make it hard for her. Bea felt that Jo had broken her heart when she cheated her, Jo hadn't realised how it would have affected Bea but she apologised over and over until finally, Jo stood up and walked towards Bea and kneeled down in front of her, she then put her hands and her head in Bea's lap and hoped that Bea had forgiven her. Bea started to cry and tried to wipe away her tears and be strong at the same time, but she couldn't, she loved Jo so much and she eventually put her hands on to Jo's neck and pulled her head up and kissed her on the lips. Jo took this to be them back together so she stood up and took Bea by the hand and led her to the bedroom, where they made love for the next couple of hours until both of them were exhausted that they both needed a nap. When Bea woke up the gorgeous blonde popped into her head and now she was torn, as she now had to tell Allie that she wouldn't be going on a date with her as she was now back with her ex.


	20. CHAPTER 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers, I know a lot of you were a bit shocked with the last chapter, this chapter will be much the same but please look out at the end!!
> 
> Thanks for all the great comments you have gave for this fanfic, I didn't think for one second when I started to write it that you would enjoy it so much.

CHAPTER 20

A COUPLE OF DAYS HAVE PASSED

Allie was now back at her work in her usual office, she usually worked from home a few days a week but had to go in because she hadn't been in since she had been back from Dubai, when she got there she usually had a meeting with one of the directors of the company so she could tell them if there had been any problems when she had been away. This meeting was scheduled for 10.30am so Allie gathered any paperwork she had and sorted it out before heading to the directors office. The director was nice and always treated Allie well as he knew she was extremely good at her job so Allie wasn't worried about the meeting. The meeting took place and it broke for a short lunch and then carried on most of the afternoon, Allie finally got back to her office just before 3pm. She had a few things she needed to do before she could go home for the day as she was spending the next two days at home working so she was making sure she had everything she needed. 

Bea and Jo were getting on quite well, probably better than what they ever had before, this was probably due to Jo going out her way to make sure she didn't piss Bea off with anything she did. She was doing all the housework and trying to make dinner for Bea as much as she possibly could, she knew she fucked up and she wanted to make it up to Bea, she knew although they were back together she still needed to show Bea how much she loved her. 

Bea was in work and at her desk but she was a little preoccupied, she knew she had to contact Allie soon and tell her that she was back together with Jo, but Bea hated confrontation so she really didn't want to call her so she decided to email her. Allie had given Bea her business card while they were in Dubai so it had all her contact details on it so Bea started to write probably the hardest email she had ever written, it said,

*Hi Allie, I know I said I was going to call you to decide on when we were going to go out on that date but you see, me and Jo got back together. She was at my house when I got home from Dubai, and we talked everything through and I have decided to give her another chance as it was hard to throw almost three years together away for one mistake. It turns out I was probably just as much to blame as she was, as I hadn't been showing her enough attention. It will probably take a while for me to fully trust her again but I'm willing to give it a try. I'm really sorry Allie, the week we had together in Dubai I will never forget, but I cant see you again. I hope you are ok with this but I love Jo and she deserves another chance. If I was single things would definitely be different. Bea*

When Bea finished writing the email she let out a massive deep breath and sat for a few minutes before she pressed send. She wasn't looking forward to the reply she would get from Allie, if any at all. She really liked Allie but she didn't want to throw three years away with Jo for a stupid mistake she made which she probably caused in the first place. Bea gave her head a quick shake and then put Allie out of her mind, she had work to do and she had a lovely girlfriend at home waiting for her.

Allie was working on a spreadsheet in her office when the email came through, she saw it was from Bea and her heart skipped a beat, she was hoping this was the redhead telling her that she was ready for them to go on their date, she did wonder why it was an email though but she thought Bea may have been busy at work and thought it might have been easier for her to write an email rather than call. Allie saved the spreadsheet she was working on as she wanted to see what Bea wrote straight away. She opened the email and read it and then sat for a moment and looked out the window and then read it again as she wasn't sure if she should trust her eyes with what she read the first time. Allie was shocked, she didn't expect to read what she just did, she was beginning to get upset, she thought her and Bea had a real connection when they were in Dubai. Allie sniffed and realised there were tears falling down her cheek, she tried to wipe them away but they kept on falling. She really liked Bea but right there and then she realised she didn't just like Bea, she loved her, she loved her so much. The tears were really falling now and they wouldn't stop, Allie grabbed a tissue from the box that sat on her desk and wiped the tears away that were streaming down her face. She got up and went to the window and stood and stared outside and tried to think about something else but she couldn't get the redhead out of her head. It was a good few minutes before the tears stopped falling, Allie had enough of her work, she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate any more so she packed up her things as it was almost 4pm anyway. Allie grabbed her things told her secretary that she wouldn't be in for a couple of days and headed out to her car. When she got to her car the tears started to fall again. Allie stopped at the supermarket on the way home and grabbed three bottles of wine, two bottles of vodka, some bottles of diet coke and as much junk food and snacks she could fit in the trolley. When she got home she put all the bags on the floor in the kitchen, she grabbed a large bag of crisps and a bottle of wine and a glass and sat on the couch, she put the tv on and flicked through until she found something worth watching. This was when the tears started again.

Bea knew Allie had read the email as she had her email account set up that when the person opened an email she sent it let her know, so she knew Allie had read it. She had expected a reply straight away but as yet there was nothing. She was hoping that Allie would understand that she had to give Jo another chance. Bea had mostly finished for the day so she put her stuff in her bag and headed to her car, she had got a text from Jo asking her to bring in some wine as she was making a nice dinner for them. When Bea got home she noticed a large bunch of flowers waiting for her and then Jo grabbed her and gave her a kiss. She took Bea by the hand and sat her at the kitchen table, she took the wine from the bag and poured a glass for both of them. Jo asked Bea "how was your day?", "it was stressful as I'm trying to sort out a new order system" Bea said, Jo almost never asked Bea how her day was so Bea knew she was trying really hard to be nice to her and take an interest in her. Bea wanted to tell Jo that she had emailed Allie but she wasn't sure how she would take it so she didn't bother. 

Allie woke up on the couch with a splitting sore head and feeling sick, she had two empty wine bottled beside her and a bottle of vodka which only had a small amount out of it beside her too. She looked around and there was a pizza box with two slices still there, she didn't even remember calling for it, and there was several empty crisp and snack packets lying everywhere around her. She looked at the time, it was 5.25am, and then suddenly she sprinted to the bathroom to be sick, when she came back out she lay back on the couch after pushing all the snack packets to the floor. She started to cry again as she suddenly remembered why she was in this state in the first place. Allie fell asleep and when she woke up around 9.30am she called into her work and told them she wasn't feeling very well and she wouldn't be going into the office at any point this week, she said she would try her best to do some work at home but she wasn't sure if she was up to it. Allie wasn't interested in work anyway, as she only wanted to get drunk to forget about the gorgeous redhead that she had fallen in love with. 

A FEW WEEKS HAVE PASSED

Allie was almost finished for the day, her and a friend were going to see a movie later that evening and were going to grab some dinner before. Allie was trying not to think about Bea but she still popped into her head a few times a day, but she had resigned herself now to the fact that she wasn't going to be with her so she was getting on with her life the best she could. She couldn't bring herself to reply to the email Bea had sent her, as it would make her too upset again.

Things with Jo and Bea were going ok, Bea was beginning to feel a bit smothered sometimes as Jo always seemed to be there with her, it was as if she didn't want to let her out of her sight, but it was beginning to annoy Bea and she was going to have a small chat with Jo at dinner later. It wasn't going to be anything bad, Bea was just going to tell her that she totally forgave her and she didn't need to do everything for her anymore and she needed a little bit of space. She hoped Jo would understand. Bea had came home early from work as she had a migraine coming on so she decided to lie down on her bed and hopefully it would disappear. Bea had text Jo to tell her this which made Jo come home from work a little earlier to look after Bea. Jo was home before Bea was and Bea was surprise to see her and slightly annoyed as she felt a bit smothered again, Jo took Bea by the hand and took her to the bedroom and told her to lie down which she did, and then she covered her with a blanket and lay beside her and stroked her hair until Bea fell asleep.

Bea slept for a good few hours and when she got up she felt so much better, she went into the kitchen as she heard some movement in there, and she saw Jo making dinner for them. Bea decided that she would approach the subject of Jo smothering while she was making dinner. It didn't take long for Jo to get angry with what Bea was saying, Bea was trying to say that it wasn't a bad thing it was just that she needed just a little breathing space sometimes. Jo stormed out the front door and left Bea sitting at the kitchen table alone. Bea didn't think what she had said was that bad but Jo hadn't taken it too well. Bea was beginning to think had she made a mistake taking Jo back. 

It didn't take Jo long to come back home, when she walked back in she went to Bea straight away and hugged and kissed her and apologised for walking out. Bea accepted her apology, and Jo took Bea's hand and led her to their bedroom, she pushed Bea on to the bed and they started to kiss each other passionately they started to take each others clothes off and started to make love to each other. Bea was lying on the bed with Jo almost on top of her, Jo had her fingers inside of Bea and was plunging them in and out of Bea hoping to give her a great orgasm, Bea was almost there so she said "Allie that feels so good, faster please", "what the fuck, who is Allie?" Jo asked pulling her fingers out of Bea and sitting up, "what are you talking about?" Bea asked. "Who the fuck is Allie? and why are you saying her name when we are fucking?" Jo asked again, "holy fuck did I, I didn't mean to, it must have just slipped out I'm sorry" Bea said. "Who the fuck is she, I'm not going to ask you again?" Jo asked very angrily, "she was the girl that I had sex with when I was in Dubai" Bea answered. "Did you like her?" Jo asked, "I did but not now, I'm with you" Bea said, "you must like her if you are thinking about her" Jo said, "I'm not thinking about her" Bea said. "You shouted her name during sex with me and you say you aren't thinking about her, I don't fucking believe you" Jo said half shouting. "Ok" Bea said, "I've thought about her a few times but not for a while now" she added "fuck sake Bea" Jo said. "Do you want to be with her?" Jo asked, Bea hesitated so this just made Jo worse, "you do, you do want to be with her don't you?" Jo asked. Bea didn't really want to tell Jo the answer, "Yes, I want to be with her" Bea said "I.. LOVE.. HER.." Bea shouted in Jo's face.


	21. CHAPTER 21

CHAPTER 21

After Bea told Jo she loved Allie, Jo got up, put her clothes on and put some of her clothes in a bag, she shouted I will be back for the rest when you are at work tomorrow and walked out the door slamming it shut behind her. Bea was slightly stunned with what had happened in that last few minutes. She had just declared her love to her girlfriend about another woman. The other woman who she had told only just a few weeks previous that she didn't want to see her again. She was in quite a situation, a situation of all her own doing. Bea got out of bed, she had a quick shower and got dressed and headed for the kitchen she hadn't eaten so she heated up what Jo had made and sat at the table with a glass of wine, she now had to think what she was going to do next. 

Not long after she had finished her food Bea went to bed as she still had work to go to the next day, sleeping was a problem though as she could not get the blonde with the amazing blue eyes out of her head. When the alarm clock woke Bea she groaned as she hadn't had much sleep at all. She tossed and turned most of the night, dozing for a few minutes at a time before being woke up by thoughts of the blonde again. Bea dragged herself out of bed into the shower had a quick coffee and then drove to work. She was extremely tired but at least this was her last day in work as it was almost the weekend. Bea put the blonde out of her head for now and got on with her work, with Allie popping in and out of her head a few times throughout the day. 

It was almost 5pm and Bea couldn't wait to get home, she had managed to get quite a lot of work done, she even surprised herself with what she managed to do. She had also text her friend Maxine and asked her if she fancied dinner and drinks at her place, which she had said yes to. Bea had an ulterior motive for doing this but she also wanted to tell Maxine about her and Jo breaking up, she also wanted her help with something to do with Allie. 

Bea stopped off at the supermarket on the way home and bought some wine and a lasagne and some salad for her and Maxine, she also grabbed a trifle just in case she wanted some dessert. When she got home she put the lasagne in the oven and put on some music. Jo had been and took all her stuff, also some of Bea's too but she didn't care, she could replace it anytime she wanted to, if she wanted to. 

It wasn't long until Maxine pressed the door bell she was always on time, Bea let her in and they both walked to the living area, Bea asking if she wanted a glass of wine, Maxine saying of course. When Bea came back with the wine, Maxine was puzzled as to where some of Bea's furniture was. Bea told Maxine what happened with her and Jo and then proceeded to tell her everything about Allie. Maxine was shocked to say the least but was glad she had split with Jo as she never really liked her much, this was something Bea knew already. Bea had a confession to make to Maxine though, she needed her help, or at least Maxine's brothers help. Maxine's brother was a cop and Bea wanted Maxine to ask him if he would find out for her where Allie lived. Maxine hated it when friends asked her to ask her brother to do stuff but she didn't mind doing this, so she gave him a call and he said as long as he gets six good bottles of red wine he will do it the next time he is at the police station which would be the next day. He would text the info to Maxine and she would pass it to Bea, and then Bea would start the plan of trying to win Allie back, although she wasn't quite sure what that plan was yet. 

Her and Maxine had a good evening, they were both quite drunk by the time she was leaving well after midnight. As Bea was drunk she decided to text Allie, so she wrote and rewrote a text over and over, and could not decided on what she wanted to say so she just wrote:- Allie, I'm sorry.

Allie was in bed when the text came through so she didn't get it until the morning, and when she did she deleted it straight away. How dare she text me, she thought she didn't bother to text her back as she had already started to forget the redhead that had made her feel so good all those times. "FUCK" Allie said out loud, it had taken her weeks to get over the redhead and she didn't want her to start creeping into her head again which she had just done. Allie decided to go out for a run to try and clear her head, it worked as she didn't think of her again until hours after she had returned from her run. 

When Bea got out of bed there was a nagging feeling in her head that she couldn't shake, she wasn't sure what it was so she was going to text Maxine to see if the did anything silly last night that was when she saw it, she saw the text she had sent Allie, fuck she thought, why did she get so drunk and do that. Well it was done now so there wasn't much she could do now so she just waited on Maxine to text her with the information she needed to win Allie back. 

As it was Saturday Bea didn't have anywhere she needed to be or anything she needed to do so she decided to have a lazy day and do some gardening, she liked gardening as it calmed her down when she was stressed. She had a guy who cut the grass for her but she liked to potter around with the flowers and she had started a small vegetable patch that she hadn't done much to in a while so she grabbed her tools and headed out the back garden with some iced tea and proceeded to do some weeding and some other stuff. By the time she came in a few hours later, there it was, Allie's address on her phone. The first thing she did was send some flowers to her, she wasn't sure what to put on the card so she just wrote, Allie I'm sorry, please forgive me, Bea. Bea knew this would only be the start of what she had to do to get Allie back but she hoped it would be the first step. She paid extra for them to be delivered within three hours so she decided to go to Allie's house and sit outside to see Allie's face when they get delivered. 

Allie stayed about an hours drive away from Bea so she waited for a while before she set off, her mind wandered when she was driving there and she couldn't get Allie out of her head. She had been so fucking stupid taking Jo back, why did she do that she asked herself over and over, she knew how she felt about Allie but yet she still went back with Jo. It was one of the most stupid decisions she had ever made in her life. If she managed to get Allie back she wasn't going to let her go again. Before she knew it Bea was driving into Allie's street, she found her house and parked opposite it and slid down in her seat so Allie wouldn't be able to see her when she opened the door. Bea sat for about 30 minutes before the van with the flowers drove into the street. When the guy went to the door Allie opened the door a few seconds later and she gave the guy a huge smile when he handed over the flowers. Allie took them and stood at the door with them and read the card, she immediately walked to her bin and opened the lid and proceeded to throw them in the opened bin and then she walked back into her house. 

Shit Bea thought, winning her back was going to be harder than she thought after seeing what she just saw. But she was determined she was going to win Allie back no matter what it takes, she reminded herself that she loved the blonde and she was worth it and then Bea drove home, slightly sulking all the way home.


	22. CHAPTER 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now most of you will have your tickets to go and see Jenko, I would love to have went but I've spent a lot of money over the last few weeks on flights and hotels, as I'm going to Melbourne the week after Jenko is in town to see family. Unfortunately for me the bank balance just wouldn't stretch this time. But to everyone who managed to get tickets (I know its a bit away) have a fantastic time. And you never know who I might bump into in Melbourne. ha ha ha

CHAPTER 22

When Allie walked back into her house she sat down and put her head in her hands. Allie was thinking why now, why was Bea doing this now. She hadn't heard from her since the email dumping her so she wondered what had changed, Allie wondered if Bea's ex had cheated on her again. Allie didn't want to be 2nd prize, she had already decided a while back that she would have no other communication with the redhead, and if she received anything she would delete it straight away. She didn't think Bea would stoop so low as to send her flowers. Allie decided there and then to go back on what she decided and she would play Bea at her own game and send her an email telling her what's what. Allie got out her laptop and wrote:-

**Bea, please leave me alone, its too late to try and get back into my life now, you had the chance weeks ago but you chose Jo the wonderful ex who cheated on you. I'm taking it Jo has cheated on you again and that's why you are wanting me again? But I wont be anyone's 2nd prize. The thing was, I really liked you and thought we could have had a great future together but you chose your cheating ex girlfriend over me and that hurt, it hurt bad. The week we spent together in Dubai was probably one of the best weeks I have ever had and it hurt when you emailed and said you couldn't see me again because you were getting back together with your cheating ex. The thing is, I would never cheat on you, I respect you too much to do that, but as I said, you had your chance with me and you gave that chance up. Please don't waste anymore of you time chasing me or anymore of your money sending flowers as they will just go in the bin like the others. As I said before, please leave me alone. Allie**

Allie checked over the email again before she pressed send, she hoped that Bea would get the message, and not bother her again. Allie put her laptop down and made herself a cup of tea. Allie put on the tv and started to watch a film that took her mind off the situation for a while.

When Bea arrived home from Allie's house she sat in her car for a few minutes contemplating what just happened before entering her house. She had a fight on her hands if she was going to win Allie back but she was determined she would do it, she loved the blonde and, she needed to step up her game, she had a quick look at her phone and realised she had a few emails so she checked them out, she realised she had one from Allie and couldn't wait to read what it said. She knew it probably wasn't going to be good but at least she was acknowledging her with a reply. Bea opened the email and read it three times before throwing her phone on the couch in a bad mood. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Bea shouted, how could she have been so stupid to let Allie go in the first place, Bea got up and headed to the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and took a huge gulp before deciding to reply to Allie's email, even though she said not to, she had to try and explain, she wrote:-

**Allie, please read this, I know you don't want anything to do with me now, and you will never be 2nd prize for anyone. I made a mistake, I thought I was doing the right thing staying with Jo but it wasn't, and no she didn't cheat on me again. I came to my senses, I had been thinking about you for a while, and I actually shouted your name out during sex with her. She questioned me on who you were and I told her right there that I wanted to be with you and not her anymore. I know that doesn't make up for anything I did to hurt you but I want to be with you, and I will not stop until you let me explain to you how I feel about you. Will you meet me and let me explain? I know I have been stupid and didn't treat you very well but I want to make it up to you. And as for the flowers, I will send you flowers every day until you let me explain how I feel about you. Bea**

Allie heard the ping coming from her laptop to say she had an email, she had a feeling it was from Bea, she picked up her laptop and she was going to delete it but in the subject line it said, *Allie please read*, so she sat for a minute and wondered if she should or not. Allie did wonder what Bea had said so she opened it and read the email. Allie had a little smirk when she read the part about Bea shouting her name during sex, but it didn't really make any difference. Allie was surprised though when she read that Jo hadn't cheated on Bea again, that it was Bea who decided she had made a mistake, but Allie was still thinking it was too late for Bea to get her back. Allie decided to leave it for now and think if she was going to give Bea a reply or not, at that time she definitely wasn't going to meet Bea, although she was interested a small part in hearing how much she meant to Bea.

It was getting late and Allie decided she was going to go to bed, she tried to put the whole thing out of her mind but she found it more difficult than it should have been. She found herself thinking about the redhead again which was something she didn't want to do. Sleep wasn't coming easy to her, she could not stop thinking about the sentence in the email that said *let me explain how I feel about you*. This made Allie wonder what Bea meant by this, she was now totally confused by it all, but she was still thinking Bea had treated her badly. 

Bea was much the same, she had hoped that Allie had read her email and hoped that she would reply but so far she hadn't replied. Bea was slightly disgusted with how she treated Allie, it wasn't something she did very often. Bea went on to the internet and ordered flowers to get sent to Allie's for the next seven days, with the same card on each of them saying:- forgive me please, I was stupid I would like to explain in person. She also sent a garden gnome, which was something they had laughed about when they were in Dubai, Bea hoped that this would make Allie think about the good times when they were together, she was also going to send the racing post to remind Allie of when they went to the races. Bea knew these things were daft but she wanted Allie to know she remembered everything they did and spoke about together when they were away. It was just the first step in Bea's plan to win Allie back, which she would carry on with until she had Allie where she belonged, in her arms and her bed. After switching off her laptop, Bea headed to bed hoping that she would get a reply to her email in the morning.

Allie had a bad night, she didn't really sleep for more than a few minutes at a time before waking up thinking about Bea, she was annoyed as she had managed to put the redhead out of her mind since the first email that Bea had sent her, and she didn't want to be thinking about Bea all the time. Allie got up from bed and made herself some coffee hoping it would make her feel human again. Which after the second cup it did somewhat but the email that Bea sent was still playing on her mind so she decided to read it again, before deciding that she would send a reply, she wrote,

**Bea, I wasn't going to read your email but I did. I don't want to meet you, you don't need to explain how you feel about me as its too late. Yes you were very stupid to let me go and yes you didn't treat me very well either, but you made a choice and now you need to live with it. I will buy a new bin to put your flowers in if you send me some everyday, please don't. Allie**

Bea didn't sleep very well either, and as soon as she woke up she put on her laptop hoping to have an email from Allie, but all she had was a receipt from the flower website. Bea went to take a shower to see of it would wake her up a bit and when she got out, she saw she had a reply from Allie so she read it straight away. She got disheartened but was still very determined that she would get Allie back somehow.


	23. CHAPTER 23

CHAPTER 23

Allie was tired as she hadn't slept very well, but she was trying to relax and was watching some tv, and drinking some coffee to try keep herself awake. It was almost lunch time now and Allie was disturbed by her doorbell ringing, when she opened the door it was todays flowers from Bea, so she read the card and then put them in the bin like she said she would. Allie had a shower and then got dressed and then there was another ring on her doorbell, and when she opened the door the postman gave her a parcel and a few letters. Allie said thanks and went back inside her house, she sat on the couch and she opened the parcel, she was wondering what it was as she wasn't expecting anything. When she opened it she saw it was a garden gnome, it had a card which she read and it said **Allie, remember when we laughed for hours talking about these?**, which she shook her head at and placed it on the couch next to her, she then opened the letters, two of which were just usual stuff but the third she wasn't sure what it was for a minute until she read the card and realised it was a racing post, the card said **Allie, remember when we went to the races and then fucked all night on the money we won?**, Bea was obviously trying to get Allie to remember the good times they had when they were in Dubai, but it wasn't going to work as Allie couldn't let the redhead into her head again, it had taken a lot for her to get her out of her head the first time. Allie decided to wind up Bea by sending her an email, she wrote:-

**Hi Bea just wanted to let you know the flowers look amazing...................................in the bin, and as for the other items, I know what you are trying to do but it isn't going to work, please stop sending stuff to my house. Allie**

Bea had decided to take some annual leave from work so she was at home when the email came in from Allie, so she read it and she smirked as she thought the stuff she was sending was beginning to work as Allie had emailed her about it. All Bea wanted to do was jog Allie's memory of the good times they had when they were in Dubai and Bea thought if she sent some things that they talked about and did while they were away would make Allie think of her and although Allie emailed her to say stop sending stuff it meant she was actually thinking of Bea, which she loved.

A few days had passed with Allie receiving flowers everyday and still putting them in the bin, Allie actually loved fresh flowers in her house but she didn't want to keep them as they were from Bea. She actually had a little chuckle to herself as she knew how much money Bea was spending on the flowers for Allie to put in the bin.

Bea decided she wanted to see Allie again so she went to her house again and sat outside she wondered if she should actually go and talk to her face to face but she wasn't sure how Allie would react with her showing up at her house so she just sat and watched. It wasn't long before Bea saw a woman park in Allie's driveway and go towards the door, she rang the doorbell and Allie opened the door, when she saw the woman her face lit up and she hugged her but she didn't kiss her. Bea wondered who the woman was but she didn't think she was Allie's girlfriend as she didn't give the woman a kiss just a hug. The woman was in Allie's house for about half an hour before both of them came out and got into the woman's car. Bea decided to follow them to see where they went, they drove for about ten minutes before they stopped and walked into a coffee shop, Bea parked up and went into the coffee shop behind them. Allie and the woman were standing in line waiting to be served, and Bea was standing behind them but Allie didn't notice that Bea was there as she was in full conversation with the woman, Bea heard Allie call her Sam. When Allie and Sam ordered coffee and cakes Bea jumped in when they were just about to pay and said "this is on me", "what the fuck" Allie said, "why are you here Bea? are you following me?" Allie added. "OMG, is this?" Sam said but didn't finish as she got some angry eyes from Allie. "I needed to see you, I really need to talk to you and explain some things to you" Bea said. "Well not now, I'm trying to have coffee with a friend" Allie said with a bit of cheekiness in her tone, "ok, when then?" Bea asked. Allie was beginning to get embarrassed so she told Bea "I will email you and arrange a time when we can talk, so please go away and leave me alone" Allie said. "Ok" Bea said, "I will wait on your email" Bea added, and then she left the coffee shop, with a huge smile on her face knowing that Allie agreed to see her. Allie and Sam took a seat, Allie was shaking her head and said "sorry you had to see that", "so this is the woman you had the best sex ever with and the woman who you fell in love with, so why didn't you want to see her?" Sam asked, "I told you all about the ex, so she has split with her and now she wants me back, but I'm not sure if I can, she really hurt me when she went back to the ex" Allie replied, "I think you should at least give her a chance to explain why she went back to the ex" Sam said. "Lets not talk about this anymore, I cant do this now" Allie said, and they finished their coffee's and cakes talking about other stuff going on.

Another couple of days passed, and Bea still didn't get the email from Allie saying when they are going to meet, Allie had decided that she still wasn't quite ready to listen to what Bea had to say yet, so she decided to make her wait for a while until she was fully ready, she knew it would annoy Bea as she said she would email her but she hadn't so far, she knew Bea would be patiently waiting on the email from her. Allie had actually been pretty busy with work anyway which was good as it meant she had other things in her head, Allie had been training some new staff and had been in the office for a few days which wasn't usual for her as Allie did most of her work from home. She had received her flowers also and had put them in the bin like she said, she had also received a box of cupcakes and Bea had remembered Allie saying she liked to eat cupcakes while drinking tea, Allie tried to throw them out but they looked too good so she decided to keep them and eat them.

Bea was patiently waiting on Allie emailing her, she was beginning to think maybe Allie had just told her she would meet her to get rid of her as it had been a couple of days and Bea hadn't heard anything from Allie yet. Bea was going to email Allie but she decided not to just yet, as Allie said she would let her know when they would meet.

It was almost the weekend again and Allie decided she would email Bea and tell her to meet her the next day at the coffee shop that she was at with her friend, she told her what time and Bea replied and said that it was fine. Allie now became very nervous as she still wasn't sure if she actually wanted to hear what Bea had to say. Bea was ecstatic that Allie had finally emailed her and gave her a time to meet her, she couldn't stop smiling and couldn't wait to talk to Allie and tell her how she feels.

When Allie woke she suddenly remembered that she was meeting Bea to talk, she tried to drink some tea but she was too nervous, so she decided to have a shower and get dressed instead, and then she made her way to the coffee shop. Bea made her way to the coffee shop early as she wanted to get a good table and one not too close to the door. She sat waiting on Allie coming and when she saw her walk in the door she stood up and waved so Allie could see her and Bea gave her a fantastic smile but Allie really didn't want to look at her so she just kept her eyes down until she sat at the table. Bea asked Allie what she wanted to drink and Allie said a cup of tea, so Bea headed to the counter and got tea for Allie, a coffee for her and a cupcake for each of them. When Bea sat down she asked Allie how she was and Allie said "we aren't here for pleasantries, so you said you had something to say, so I'm going to ask you a few questions and you are going to answer them, ok?", "yes, ok" Bea said. "Why did you say you would go on a date with me if you were going to get back with your ex?" Allie asked, "I always intended to go out on a date with you, but when I got home Jo was waiting on me and she started to talk and then I found out it was partly my fault that she cheated on me, so I really didn't want to throw away three years together so I decided to give her another chance, when I said that I would go on a date with you I had no idea that she would be at my house waiting on me" Bea said. "You said in an email you wanted to tell me how you feel about me so here is your chance" Allie said "go ahead" Allie added, this was going to be a major problem as Bea always found it hard to express her feelings but she tried to talk but all that came out was, "erm, I erm" Bea said and then she stopped talking and looked down at her feet. Allie stood up and said "I gave you a chance to tell me how you feel and all you can say is erm", "I'm finished" Allie added, and then she walked out of the door leaving Bea sitting at the table.

When Allie got home she sent Bea an email, she wrote:-

**Bea, this is the end, please don't contact me again, i've had enough and I cant do this anymore. I gave you a chance to tell me how you feel but you couldn't so please leave me alone. Allie**

Bea sat for a few more minutes and then went to her car, she started hitting the steering wheel with her hands and saying fuck, fuck, fuck. Bea couldn't believe that she choked when she tried to talk to Allie, she knew she always had problems saying her feelings but she though when she had Allie in front of her she would be ok, but she blew it. Bea drove home and sat with her head in her hands for a while before she decided she need to man up and just do it. Bea drove to Allie's house picking up some flowers on the way, where she sat for a while before she could get out of the car. Bea walked over to Allie's house and rang the bell, it was only a few seconds until Allie opened the door, as soon as she realised it was Bea she tried to close the door but Bea put her foot inside so Allie couldn't close the door. "Go away" Allie said, "I need to tell you something" Bea said, "I'm not interested, you had your chance" Allie said, "I really need to tell you something" Bea said again, "what the fuck is it?" Allie asked. "I.....FUCKING.....LOVE.....YOU" Bea shouted.


	24. CHAPTER 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers, I want to say thank you for all the great comments, you have gave me for this story. I never thought it would be as popular as it has been. It started off as a little story maybe a few chapters long but because of all the comments, I have extended it a few times, but it really is near the end now. This might be the last chapter or I might be able to stretch a further short chapter after this one.

CHAPTER 24

It took a few seconds for Allie to take in what she just heard, did she hear it correctly or did she just make it up in her head. Bea was still standing with her foot in the door, Allie was staring at Bea, and Bea was smiling at Allie. "Take your foot out of the door please" Allie said, Bea looked at Allie and she did what she was asked. Allie then closed the door, Bea stepped back and she sighed. Bea's shoulders dropped, it was too late, Allie didn't want her Bea thought, Bea had blown it. Bea didn't know what to do now so she turned around and headed to her car, on the way there a few tears escaped from her eyes, she was upset that Allie had closed the door on her even though she told her that she loved her. 

Bea was sitting in her car really wanting to drive away but she couldn't as her tears were falling too much, at this time she couldn't really see properly as her eyes were blurred with the crying. Bea sat with her head in her hands for several minutes and then she reached for a tissue from her bag. She wiped her eyes as the tears were starting to slow down, she opened her eyes and saw the best thing she could ever see. She saw Allie standing in front of the car holding the garden gnome, the garden gnome was holding a small card which said:- I...Love...you...too. Bea couldn't believe what she was seeing. She hurriedly got out of the car and ran to Allie, who was only a few steps away and grabbed her into a hug and then Bea kissed her on the lips. When they broke apart "what kept you telling me" Allie said with a smirk, "because I'm an idiot" Bea replied, "well I'm glad you finally did, as I love you too, I always have" Allie said, "me too babe, me too, I just needed a kick up the arse for me to realise" Bea said, "well I'm glad you finally did" Allie said, giving Bea another kiss on the lips. "I've missed these lips on me" Bea said, "and I've so missed you too" Bea added, "I've missed you too baby" Allie replied. 

Allie took Bea by the hand and led her into her house, they both sat down at the table in the kitchen and Allie got them both a bottle of water. They didn't speak for a while but they were both looking in to each others eyes and holding hands across the table. Bea was the first one to speak, she said "I'm so sorry, I didn't treat you well when we got back from Dubai", "listen you are here, with me now, can we put it all behind us and forget it and just concentrate on us now" Allie asked. "I can certainly do that" Bea said, reaching over and giving Allie a kiss that made her knee's weak.

"About that date, can I take you out tomorrow night?" Bea asked, "yes, that would be great" Allie replied, "brilliant" Bea said. "I'd probably better go now and how about I meet you in town at seven tomorrow and we can go on that date that I promised" Bea said, "sounds good to me" Allie said. "Excellent, I will text you where to meet", Bea said, "and it on me, no arguments" Bea added, "no argument here" Allie said. "So until tomorrow", Bea said giving Allie a kiss she wouldn't forget anytime soon, "tomorrow" Allie said, slightly dazed from the kiss that Bea just gave her. Bea left Allie's house and drove home with the biggest smile she had ever had on her face. 

When Bea left Allie's she called her friend Sam and told her everything, they sat on the phone with each other have a virtual glass of wine or two with each other over the phone and talking all things Bea and Allie. Allie wondered where Bea would take her for dinner, but she would find out soon enough. It was getting late as Allie and Sam had been on the phone for almost two hours, Allie thinking she should get some decent sleep as she wondered if she would get much sleep after their date. Which made her laugh out loud, as she had only just started talking to Bea again, but she was already thinking about getting her in to bed and fucking all night, like before.

It was the day of the date, and Allie woke up quite early, she was mega excited and couldn't wait to see Bea again. She decided to have a lazy day and then have a shower and get ready. Allie had been trying to work out what to wear for the date, she had tried on lots of things but deemed them all unacceptable, until she remembered a black and red dress that she had put away for special occasions, when she tried it on, it fitted perfect and she though Bea would love it so she gave it an iron as it had a few creases on it, when she was finished she hung it on the outside of her wardrobe, she then settled on the shoes and the handbag that she would be using with it. Allie them made herself some brunch and then she decided to sit out in her garden for a while and catch up on her reading.

Bea actually, slept very well, she had some nice dreams about the blonde and couldn't wait to go on the date. Bea was going to take Allie for dinner and then dancing, she didn't actually know if Allie liked dancing but she would find out soon enough, she knew they had went dancing for a short time in Dubai but she had never actually asked Allie if she liked dancing or not. She really wanted it be a great night so she had booked a table at the fancy steak house at the Crown casino and managed through a friend to get a room for the night as well. Bea knew they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other so she decided that it would be nice if she could get a hotel room. When they were in Dubai they fucked all over the place, but she wanted it to be a really classy night and she was planning to treat Allie like a princess.

When Bea found out that her friend had managed to get them a room she asked her what room number it was as she was going to get Allie to meet her there, she was going to fill it with flowers and candles and the of garden gnome just for a laugh and she hoped Allie would like it. Bea text Allie and told her to meet her at the Crown casino and hotel and to come to room 27 at 7pm. Allie text Bea back straight away and said ok, and that she was so looking forward to seeing Bea later. 

A few hours passed and Allie decided it was time for her to start getting ready, she had a great shower and then proceeded to dry her hair, she put her clothes on and then turned on her straighteners and waited on them to heat up. She started to straighten her hair and when she was finished she checked herself out in the mirror, and she hoped Bea would like what she saw. To calm her nerves Allie decided to have a quick glass of wine before she called for a cab. 

Bea had went to the hotel room in the afternoon to get it ready for Allie she had her friend had managed to get her a parking space also. Bea had bought lots of fresh flowers and some candles so it was smelling lovely. She even bought two little garden gnomes which held a rose in each hand, Bea knew Allie loved fresh flowers, but she also knew lots of them had been put in Allie's bin, which she understood, but she knew this time that Allie would love them. She would drive Allie home in the morning and she could take all the flowers and candles with her. Bea was also very nervous as she wanted the date to be great, she knew she had fucked up and she wanted to show Allie that she was taking her serious and that she wanted to show her she was sorry for what she did to her and how much she loved her and wanted to be with her.

Allie finished her glass of wine and called for a cab, it didn't take long to arrive, she told the driver where she was going and they set off. It didn't take long for the cab to arrive at the hotel, although it could have taken hours but Allie wouldn't have noticed as she was thinking about the redhead so much. Allie paid the cab driver and she headed inside the hotel, she was a few minutes late but she didn't think Bea would mind. When she got to room 27 she stopped and stood for a few seconds before she knocked on the door, Bea opened the door within a few seconds, when she opened the door her jaw dropped as Allie was so beautiful, Bea took Allie's hand and led her inside, Bea whispered in Allie's ear that she looked amazing and then told her to sit down. There was a bottle of champagne chilling and when Allie sat down she noticed everything in the room that Bea had did, the flowers looked amazing and she burst out laughing when she saw the two gnomes with the roses in their hands. Bea handed her a glass of champagne and then Allie noticed a small box sitting next to her. It was a silver coloured box with a red bow on it. Bea handed it to Allie and said, "I hope you like it", "Bea, you didn't need to buy me anything, but I'm glad you did" Allie said. Allie opened the small box, and inside was a rose gold bracelet, Bea remembered that Allie had saw one very similar in a shop in Dubai when the were out on the town one evening. Allie made a gasp noise and put her hand to her mouth, Bea walked over to help Allie put it on her wrist. "it looks amazing" Allie said to Bea, "thank you, I love it" Allie added, "your welcome baby" Bea replied.

When they finished their glass of champagne Bea said "we better go as the restaurant is booked for 7.30pm", they both stood up and Allie took Bea by the hand and pulled her towards her and kissed her and said "I cant wait to get you into bed later", "we have a few things we need to do first, so all in good time" Bea said with a wink. They then both left the room holding hands as they left.


	25. CHAPTER 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers, well this is it, its the end of Mile High. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, as I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all your great comments and kudos, it really kept me going.  
> Please read my other stories as I will now be finishing them off, now I'm not consumed with writing Mile High.  
> Thanks again xoxo

CHAPTER 25

When they left the room they headed to the restaurant in the casino, Bea chose it as it was fancy and expensive and because it was a steak house that they first went to in Dubai. Bea was really trying to get in some memories of when they were in Dubai as she knew they both had a great time there together before she messed it up when they got back home. Bea had a big chance to make it up to Allie and she really wanted to do that. She was so glad Allie like her bracelet and she hoped she would enjoy their date. When they reached the restaurant Bea gave her name and they were seated in a booth in a secluded part of the restaurant, as it was a booth they sat very close to each other which was what Bea had wanted, when she asked for a booth instead of a table. A waitress came and took their drink order and said when she came back she would take their food order, they ordered a very nice bottle of wine as Bea said money was no option. It was a few minutes before the waitress returned with the bottle of wine, she let Bea try some first before filling both their glasses, Bea saying to the waitress don't be shy when she tried to fill the glasses half full, Bea also telling the waitress that they were celebrating so the waitress did what she was told and filled the glasses up to almost the top.

Bea ordered the most expensive steak on the menu and told Allie she could do the same, which was the T-bone steak with all the accompaniments which she did, they also ordered some onion rings as Bea said she loved them. Whilst they were waiting on their steaks they talked about things and Bea apologised again to Allie, but Allie told her no more apologising its finished with. Bea put her hand in her bag and pulled out a very small box and one a little bigger but quite a bit longer and she handed them to Allie. Allie asked "what are they", Bea said "open them and see", "Bea you already bought me this lovely bracelet you didn't need to buy me anything else" Allie said opening the gifts. The first one was a pair of earrings and the second was a necklace both matching the bracelet that Bea had bought Allie, "they are both beautiful and amazing" Allie said. "You said I didn't need to buy you anything else but I had to buy you the whole set as not seeing them on you wouldn't be right" Bea said then gave Allie a nice kiss on the lips. "Thank you for all three" Allie said "but you shouldn't waste your money on me" Allie added. "Its not a waste as they are for you, and don't worry about money, there's plenty more where that came from so you don't need to worry about that" Bea said which made Allie wonder.

It was another few minutes before their steaks were ready, Bea had put the necklace around Allie's neck and gave her neck a very light kiss, which made Allie's whole body shiver. They ate their steaks and hardly took their eyes off each other, Bea ordered another bottle of wine as they had almost finished their first bottle just waiting on their steaks. When they finished they had some dessert and then Bea said she was taking Allie somewhere nice. They sat for just a while longer finishing their wine before Bea paid the bill and they headed off. They didn't need to go far as Bea knew there was a club not far from the casino that they could dance at so they walked to it to try and work off some of their steak before they got into the dancing.

They were only walking for a few minutes before Bea grabbed Allie in a doorway where they had a very passionate kiss, a minute later they carried on walking to the club and then they arrived, they walked inside and they were shown to a table that Bea had already reserved. They ordered drinks and then sat and waited until some other people started to dance as they didn't want to be the first ones on the floor. It didn't take long for the club to start to get full and then the floor started to get busy, so Bea took Allie by the hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced some fast dances and some very slow dances, they were kissing each other on the dance floor too, which nobody took any notice of. After dancing for almost a full hour they sat back down and had another drink and then Bea said she was taking Allie somewhere else. They finished their drinks and then they headed back to the casino, where Bea wanted them to have some fun gambling a few dollars before their night was finished. They headed to a roulette table and Bea handed over some money and they got some chips, Bea gave Allie some chips and told her to put them on some numbers, which Allie did. They watched the wheel go around and waited to see what number came out, it was 17, and Allie had put some chips on it so they won some chips back. Allie put some more chips on the table and the wheel spun again, and this time it was 32, and Allie had chips on it again so they won more chips. Allie was enjoying herself as she was winning, Bea put her arms around Allie's waist and whispered in her ear "you are so beautiful when you laugh", Allie looked at Bea and said "I think we should go now" and gave her a wink at the same time. They collected all the chips off the table and headed to the bank and cashed the chips in, they won a few hundred dollars, Allie gave it to Bea and she put it in her pocket. They left the casino and headed straight to their room.

When they got to the room Bea opened the door, they walked into the room and Bea grabbed Allie and pushed her up against the back of the door, she started to kiss Allie on the neck and Allie moved her head so Bea could get better access to it. Bea moved her hand so she was cupping one of Allie's breasts and Allie moved a hand around Bea's waist and put the other around Bea's neck. They were kissing each other passionately and roaming their hands all over each other. Bea picked Allie up and then Allie put her legs around Bea's waist and she walked towards the bed. Bea laid Allie down on the bed, then Allie relaxed her legs from around Bea's waist, although Bea was still in between Allie's legs. They were still kissing and then Bea lifted up Allie's dress and then Allie pulled it over her head, Allie then started to help Bea take off her clothes. They were both almost naked and they were lying on the bed kissing and roaming their hands around each others bodies. Bea was straddling Allie and kissing her all over her body, she moved to Allie's breasts and took a nipple into her mouth and was kissing and flicking it with her tongue, she had the other nipple between her finger and thumb and was squeezing it gently. Allie was making small moaning sounds when Bea was doing this. Bea was moving down Allie's body kissing it and ghosting over some parts with her tongue. Bea moved her hand in between Allie's legs and felt immediately how wet she was, Bea started circling Allie's clit and was teasing Allie by putting the tip of her finger inside Allie and then taking it back out again very slowly, Allie moaned every time Bea did this as she wanted Bea to put her fingers deep inside her. It didn't take long for Bea to stop the teasing and push two fingers fully inside Allie, and then start to plunge them in and out slowly at first and then faster when she felt Allie's breathing was getting heavier and faster. Bea continued this until she knew Allie was close to cumming, "faster" Allie said, and Bea did what Allie wanted and plunged her fingers in faster and faster until she heard Allie say "I'm cumming, holy fuck", Bea continued circling Allie's clit at the same time and then Allie let out the biggest sigh which told Bea she had came out of her euphoria. "Oh my god, that was fucking amazing" Allie said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it" Bea replied. Allie cuddled into Bea as her body was still shaking from the fantastic orgasm, they just lay in each others arms for a while before Allie started to move her hand over Bea breasts and then she started to kiss Bea on the stomach. Allie was moving her hands on to Bea's thighs and over her stomach, she moved so she could start to kiss down Bea's legs, she moved her head so it was in between Bea legs and she was teasing Bea with her tongue the way Bea was teasing her with her fingers, Allie was slightly dipping her tongue inside Bea and then taking it back out again. Allie moved on to Bea clit and was sucking and flicking with her tongue, at the same time she was still stroking Bea's stomach with her fingers. Allie stayed at Bea's clit as she wanted to make her cum and cum hard. Bea put her hand at the back of Allie's head and helped her with the movement as Bea was almost ready to cum, it was only a few more seconds before Bea said "I'm cumming, I'm cumming", Allie sucked slightly harder and faster and then she slipped a finger inside just to make it better for Bea, "oh fuck, oh fuck, its not stopping" Bea said, "I'm still Cumming" Bea added, Allie didn't stop for one second as she knew Bea's orgasm was still ripping though her. Finally Bea sighed and said "holy fuck, that was one of the best orgasms I've ever had your tongue is so fucking fantastic. Allie moved back up and kissed Bea on the lips and then they lay together cuddling and kissing each other until they fell asleep.

Four months have passed, it was moving day, Bea had asked Allie to move into her house and Allie had said yes. Bea had hired a van to collect Allie's things that she was bringing with her, she was leaving most of her furniture as she was renting her house out to a friend of a friend. When they reached Bea's house Bea grabbed Allie and lifted her up and took her into the house, Allie laughed as she knew that this was what couples did when they got married but she knew Bea wasn't really the marrying kind as they had a brief conversation about it and Bea had explained that it wasn't really something that she had thought about much, and didn't see herself doing.

Almost seven months have passed, it was almost their one year anniversary and Bea had planned to take Allie back to Dubai, this time for a holiday as they wouldn't be working. Bea gave Allie an envelope and she opened it and it was the plane tickets, and she said "I'm taking you to Dubai for a week on holiday for our one year anniversary", "fantastic" Allie replied. They were going in a few days time so Allie didn't have much time to get organised, not that she was ever organised anyway. Bea had got everything that Allie needed and put it in a brand new case for her, folded and packed properly not like the way Allie just throws stuff in to a case and calls it packing.

A few days have passed, they are just about to check in to their hotel in Dubai, Bea chose a really fancy hotel, not wanting to stay in the one they stayed in the last time as Allie works there. When they opened the door to their room it was amazing and very high end, Allie knew Bea must have paid a lot of money for it. As it was late they decided just to go to bed and then they would have the next day to do things. Bea had a lot of stuff planned for them while they were away but she had one very important thing she wanted to do which Allie would find out about later that evening.

When they woke up in the morning, Bea ordered some breakfast for them and they decided to lounge by the pool for a while, Bea had told Allie that they were going to the races again that night, as they both had enjoyed it so much when they went the last time. Bea had booked them a table at the race course restaurant for an early dinner as well so they would be leaving at around 4.30pm as they had to be there and have dinner before the first race that was at 6.30pm.

They had been lying by the pool for a few hours and it was now early afternoon, so they headed back to their room so they could start to get ready to go out, the town car was picking them up at 4.30pm so they needed to be ready. They both had showers, they both thought it was best to go in separately as they knew if they went in together they might not be out in time. Allie going in first as she took the longest to get ready. They had a glass of wine together while they were getting dressed. While Allie was naked and just about to put her underwear on Bea grabbed her and kissed her and said "I'm so lucky to be here with you", "yes you are baby" Allie said back and then they both laughed.

They were both ready a few minutes before the town car was to pick them up so they had another glass of wine. They left the room and went outside and the car was there waiting on them, they told the driver where they were going and they got in and chatted until the driver said they were there. They got out the car and headed to the restaurant and Bea gave her name and they were shown to their table.

After they finished their meal they headed to the grand stand and managed to get the same seat that they had before which was a stroke of luck as they really liked that seat. They ordered some drinks and Bea got a program for the races. Bea said "its a charity evening tonight and people get to bid some money and then they get to name one of the races after them", "that's cool" Allie said, "that would be nice if it was a birthday or something like that" Allie added. "Yes, or any other special occasion", "you didn't, did you" Allie asked, "what" Bea said. "You didn't name a race after us for out anniversary did you?", "I might have, you will just need to have a look". Allie took the program from Bea and looked at the name of the first race which was:- **the happy 50th birthday Robert handicap race**, so Allie looked at the next race and it was called:- **the Happy anniversary Allie, love Bea handicap race**, when Allie saw it a few tears fell from her eyes. "I love it", thank you" Allie said. "Did you look at the rest of the races" Bea asked, "no, I only looked at the first two and stopped when I saw ours" Allie said, "well you might want to look a little bit further". "ok" Allie said with a weird look on her face. Allie looked at the next race and it was another birthday and so was the next and then she saw it, it was named the **the will you marry me Allie? handicap race**, Allie didn't really take it in when she read it so she read it again. She then turned to Bea and said "is this for real?", at this point Bea took out a small box and opened it and handed it to Allie, Bea said "yes, its for real, I love you will you be my wife?", "I don't know what to say" Allie said. "Yes, say yes" Bea asked, Allie looked at Bea and stood up and said "yes, yes, yes" Bea grabbed her and kissed her and then put the ring on Allie's finger and then there was a small cheer from the people who were sitting behind them.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the story finished, I hope you all love how i've finished the story, we needed a nice happy ending.  
> Thanks all again.


End file.
